GEISHA dan CINTA
by Aiha Nikita
Summary: Menceritakan tentang tiga orang perempuan yang terpaksa menjadi wanita penghibur. Mereka akhirnya bersahabat dan menemukan cinta sejatinya di tempat tersebut. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair: Ino Y x ?, Hinata H x Madara U, Sakura H x Sasori

Rate: M (for lemon)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon Inside, Crack Pair. Sebaiknya yang membaca fic ini min. 17 th yaa. Kalau masih ada yang nekat, Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab lhoo...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **~~* Happy Reading *~~**

 **GEISHA dan Cinta**

 **Chapter 1: Lily's story**

 **Ino's POV**

Konohagakure merupakan salah satu kota terbesar dan termaju di bidang ekonomi, pendidikan dan kesehatan. Tak ayal banyak orang dari luar yang menetap bahkan mengadu nasib disini.

Selain itu konoha juga memiliki pemndangan alam yang indah seperti ladang lavender, air terjun, bukit hijau di belakang kantor hokage, dan masih banyak lagi. Fasilitas di konoha pun lebih maju dan lengkap di banding kota lain.

Oleh karena itu tak heran bukan banyak orang tertarik untuk sekedar mampir bahkan menetap disini. Perlu kalian tahu disini juga terdapat tempat hiburan untuk para lelaki dewasa untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja seharian atau sekedar bersenang-senang.

Kalian tahu lah maksudnya. Tempat ini cukup terkenal dan bisa di bilang legal karena salah satu pemiliknya merupakan 'kekasih' sang hokage, Jiraiya. Pria paruh baya yang terkenal kemesumannya dan ku akui masih terlihat muda dan perkasa di usianya yang menjelang setengah abad.

Kalian pasti heran bukan kenapa pria seperti itu bisa menjadi hokage? Baiklah saya jelaskan sedikit. Jiraiya merupakan salah satu dari 3 orang hebat yang melegenda di konoha bahkan di seluruh negeri.

Dua orang rekannya yaitu Orochimaru dan Tsunade Senju. Orochimaru kini menjadi buronan karena telah berkhianat kepada pemerintah dan memilih menjadi mafia,

sedangkan Tsunade sempat mengalami depresi karena kekasihnya Kato Dan yang meninggal saat bertugas menjaga keamanan dari pemberontak kiriman negri tetangga.

Sejak saat itu Tsunade berubah menjadi sosok yang kacau, sering mabuk dan berjudi. Hingga pada akhirnya terseret menjadi wanita penghibur.

Jiraiya sebagai sahabat dan juga orang yang memendam perasaannya selama ini kepada Tsunade telah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dari dunia hitam tersebut, meskipun sering mengalami penolakan.

Saat ini Tsunade yang menjadi salah satu pemilik dari tempat hiburan malam yang terkenal ini bersama sahabatnya Mei Terumi. Mereka perempuan cantik yang tetap awet muda bahkan di usianya yang sudah tua.

Tsunade kurang lebih akhir 40 an sedangkan Mei Terumi sekitar 30an. Yap, itulah sekilas cerita mengenai konoha. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan diri dan memulai kisah ini.

Nama ku Ino Yamanaka, bekerja di tempat ini sudah 3 tahun. Sungguh bukan kemauanku untuk tenggelam di dunia laknat ini. Dulu kehidupan kami sangat bahagia ketika Tousan dan Kaasan masih ada di dunia ini.

Tousan, Inoichi Yamanaka merupakan seorang pengusaha toko bunga yang cukup terkenal dan juga bekerja di instansi pemerintah.

Tousan bekerja sebagai intel di kepolisian. Oleh karena itu saat menjalankan misi ia tewas dibunuh salah satu mafia yang merupakan anak buah orochimaru.

Sejak itu hidup kami mulai terasa suram. Walaupun Kaasan masih menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus toko bunga peninggalan Tousan tapi ia sepertinya cukup mengalami depresi hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Aniki ku Deidara mulai berubah. Selama ini dia merupakan sosok panutanku setelah mendiang Tousan. Karena ia sangat dewasa, ceria dan menyayangiku. Tapi semua berubah sejak kepergian Tousan.

Nii-san jadi jarang pulang kerumah, kalaupun pulang hanya sekedar makan atau meminta uang. Pernah sekali aku melihat Nii-san pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengamuk dirumah.

Aku dan Kaasan hanya bisa pasrah ketika tahu barang-barang dirumah mulai menghilang dan ternyata dijual oleh Dei-Nii. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Dei-Nii kerjakan diluar sana. Sungguh ironis melihat keluargaku yang dulu harmonis kini hancur berantakan.

Dei-Nii seperti orang asing bagiku. Sampai akhirnya aku terdampar di tempat ini. Ternyata semua ulah Nii-san ku sendiri. Diluar sana Dei-Nii memiliki banyak hutang karena kalah berjudi dan ia juga menjadi teroris perakit bom.

Kaasan pun ikut menyusul Tousan karena stress berat ketika tahu ulah Nii-san. Kini aku tak punya apa-apa lagi. Harta benda dan rumah semuanya hilang disita oleh bandar judi Nii-san. Tak luput aku pun menjadi salah satu barang sitaan itu. Mereka melelangku di tempat laknat ini.

 **End Ino's POV**

 **Flash back**

Siang hari di kediaman yamanaka. Masih dengan suasana duka. Dei-Nii tidak seperti biasanya, ia menghampiriku dan mengajakku mengobrol di ruang tengah.

"Ino cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan pergi dari sini. Kau tahukan rumah ini bukan milik kita lagi"

Ino menghela nafas sambil menghapus air matanya. "Iya semua ulahmu Nii-san! Kau yang membuat Kaa-san meninggal dan kau juga yang membuat hidup jadi begini!

Sekarang mau apa lagi kau! Jangan bilang kau juga berniat menjualku!" Jawab ino dengan marah dan membentak.

Deidara sempat kaget sang adik mengetahui rencananya. Namun sungguh bukan kemauannya menjual sang adik kepada keparat itu. Ia sungguh menyayangi adiknya apalagi sekarang hanya ino satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Andai ia tidak mabuk saat itu, ia tidak mungkin mau menandatangani perjanjian sialan itu.

Deidara menghela nafas, **'Gomennasai Ino.. Maafkan Anikimu yang payah ini'** ucap Dei dalam hati. Lalu ia memasang wajah Tegasnya seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Iya aku tahu.. Maafkan Anikimu yang bodoh ini. Aku hanya ingin membawamu pergi dari sini sebelum orang-orang itu menyita rumah ini" ucap Dei dengan santai.

"Hah.. Sudah terlambat Nii-san! Memangnya kita mau kemana hah! Apa Nii-san memiliki uang untuk pergi dari sini!" jawab ino sinis.

"Iya aku tahu. Pokoknya sekarang cepat kau berkemas. Jangan lupa bawa semua barang-barangmu. Aku sudah membereskan barang-barang milik Tousan dan Kaasan untuk ku bawa" Ucap Dei sambil menyeret Ino ke kamarnya dari ruang tengah.

"Hei baka! Kita mau kemana! Untuk apa kau membawa barang-barang milik Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Memangnya kau peduli!" jawab Ino sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Deidara.

Tiba-tiba dei memeluk tubuh Ino. Hal yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah dilakukannya lagi. Terakhir kali saat ia SMA kelas 1. Ino masih meronta dalam pelukannya, lama-lama rontaan itu melemah dan terdengar isak tangis ino.

Dei mengusap-ngusap punggung Ino dan mengecup dahinya. Ino tertegun melihat sikap Nii-san yang telah lama berubah kini seperti dulu lagi.

 **'Dei-Nii.. Sudah lama sekali kau tak begini padaku.. Kemana kau yang dulu Nii-san? Sungguh aku menginginkanmu yang dulu'** inner Ino.

Tak disangka Deidara mengecup bibir Ino untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Nii-san? Ino sangat terkejut dengan ulah Deidara.

"A-apa yang-ng Nii-san lakukan? Kenapa Nii-san tiba-tiba begini? Tanya Ino yang masih terkejut.

Dei terkesiap dari lamunannya. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat pada adik tercintanya ini. **'Mungkin sekarang waktunya Ino tahu kebenarannya'** inner Dei.

"Ino.. Kuharap kau mau dengarkan semua penjelasanku sampai selesai. Sudah waktunya kau tahu semua" Ucap Dei dengan hati-hati.

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa Nii-san? Apa yang selama ini tidak ku ketahui?" jawab Ino yang masih dalam pelukan sang kakak.

Deidara menghela nafas sejenak, jemari tangannya masih memainkan helaian rambut Ino yang kini duduk di pangkuan Dei dengan posisi membelakanginya. Kepala Dei bersandar di bahu Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan kakak kandungmu Ino. Aku adalah anak dari Yamanaka Santa, kakak dari Tousanmu. Tapi ia sudah meninggal karena tugas. Sama seperti paman Inoichi. Saat itu umurku baru 2 tahun.

Kaasan sudah lebih dulu pergi setelah melahirkanku. Akhirnya paman Inoichi lah yang mengurusku dan berjanji pada Tousan bahwa ia akan menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Lalu paman menikah dengan Kaasanmu dan setahun kemudian kau lahir. Aku senang sekali tinggal bersama paman dan bibi. Mereka sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri.

Dan kau tahu? Betapa senangnya aku ketika kau lahir. Aku memiliki seorang adik yang sangat cantik dan pintar sepertimu. Setiap hari kita bersama, mengajarimu banyak hal, namun perasaan itu muncul saat kita duduk di bangku SMP.

Awalnya aku tak menghiraukan perasaan itu, tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Sejak itulah aku sedikit menjauh darimu Ino. Sungguh bukan karena aku membencimu. Aku takut kau jijik kepadaku karena aku menyukai adikku oh tepatnya sepupuku sendiri"

Ino mematung tak percaya, seakan hidup sedang mempermainkannya. Tiba-tiba Ino menampar Deidara. Dei yang tidak waspada pun terkejut dengan reaksi Ino. Tapi Dei diam dan memaklumi sikap ino.

Baru saja Dei membuka mulut, Ino sudah berbicara lebih dulu.

"Bodoh.. Kau bodoh Dei-Nii. Aku.. Aku pun sangat bodoh.. Ternyata hati memang tak pernah salah,, seperti kata teman-temanku. Kenapa tak kau ceritakan dari dulu Niisan?!

Kau tahu, aku mengira diriku sudah gila karena aku.. Aku menyukai Anikiku sendiri. Oleh karena itu aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun Niisan! Karena aku menyukai Dei-Nii" tutur Ino sambil terisak.

Spontan kedua mata Dei membelalak mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia tak pernah menyangka perasaannya selama ini sudah terbalas. Mendengar hal tersebut Deidara ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ino.

"I-Ino k-kau... Oh tuhan apa ini nyata? (Sambil mencubit pipinya) Aauuww sakit.. Hehehe" Deidara tersenyum bahagia.

"Hehe baka.. Ini nyata Dei-Nii sayang.." ucap Ino sambil terkikik melihat tingkah Deidara.

"Hehe iya iya Ino sayang. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia saat ini Ino. Tapi aku punya 1 permintaan.. Kalau kau tak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap Dei sambil membelai pucuk kepala Ino.

"Aku juga Niisan.. Emm permintaan apa Dei-Nii? Apa pun yang kau minta aku pasti bisa" jawab Ino dengan senyum yang terkembang. Sudah sangat lama ia menunggu hal seperti ini.

 **'Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan menyesalinya nanti'** inner Ino.

Perlahan Dei mendekati Ino. Hingga jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang menderu dan bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Dimulai dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut dan manis. Lalu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang liar dan menuntut lebih.

Lidah Deidara menyapu bibir Ino meminta izin untuk memasuki mulutnya. Ino pun menanggapi dan mempersilahkan lidah Dei menyapu rongga mulutnya. Pertarungan lidah pun mendominasi permainan mereka.

Lengan Ino yang menggantung di pundak Dei meremas-remas rambut panjang Deidara. Tangan Dei pun tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya kini meremas pinggul Ino yang padat berisi.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan ritual tersebut, mereka melepaskan diri untuk menghirup oksigen dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Mereka saling trsenyum seakan bertelepati dengan pikiran masing-masing.

*******Warning! Lemon Starts Here!************

Dei menggendong Ino dengan bridal style menuju kamar Ino dilantai 2. Sesampainya di kamar Dei meletakkan tubuh Ino di atas ranjangnya. Ia membelai rambut dan wajah Ino, masih dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas dari bibir mereka.

Mereka berciuman kembali dan kali ini lebih liar serta penuh dengan nafsu yang selama ini mereka tahan. Ino mengusap-ngusap punggung Deidara dan Dei melepas satu persatu kancing baju Ino.

Dei melepaskan ciumannya. Kini terpampang dua bukit yang cukup besar milik Ino. Dei menatap penuh takjub maha karya seni ciptaan tuhan itu. Wajah Ino memerah malu dan tangannya ia silangkan di dadanya.

"Kenapa di tutupi sayang? Ini sangat indah. Benar-benar seni yang luar biasa. Kau tahu imoutoku sayang? Kau adalah perempuan paling cantik yang ada di dunia ini" puji Dei dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan sexy.

"Aku tahu.. Hehehe. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Niisan sepertimu. Lakukan saja apa yang Dei-Nii inginkan. Jangan ditahan lagi, karena aku pun sangat menginginkannya" Ucap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Deidara pun membuka bajunya serta celana panjangnya. Menyisakan celana pendek yang dipakainya. Lalu ia membuka bra Ino serta rok yang dipakainya dan menyisakan celana dalam yang cukup basah.

Dei melahap dada kanan Ino. Menghisap dan menjilat putingnya. Sensasi yang membuat tubuh Ino bergetar penuh nikmat.

Tangan kanan Dei memelintir lembut dan memainkan tonjolan dada kiri Ino. Membuat sesuatu didalam celana Dei mengeras. Desahan demi desahan Ino mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Aahh.. Emmhh.. Ni-Nii-san... A-aku menginginkanmu Nii-san"

Dei menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya lalu menatap Ino. "Baiklah imoutoku sayang. As your wish"

Lalu dei membuka celana dalam ino yang sudah basah. Membuangnya asal dan menjilati sepanjang belahan kewanitaan milik ino.

"Aahh.. Aahh.. Oouuhh.. Nii-san.. Aahh.. Terus Dei-Nii.." racau Ino sambil meremas surai blonde Deidara dengan penuh nafsu.

Deidara terus menjilati lubang kewanitaan Ino dan klitorisnya. Membayangkan senikmat apa cairan yang akan keluar dari sana. Puas dengan menjilat kini jarinya yang mulai memasuki lubang tersebut.

Perlahan satu jarinya di masukkan. Terdengar rintihan Ino menahan sakit. Pelan-pelan Dei memutar jarinya didalam lalu memundur dan memajukan jarinya. Sungguh nikmat yang Ino rasakan saat ini.

Lubang itu sangat sempit dan meremas-remas liar jari Deidara. Membuat Dei mengerang membayangkan bagaimana jika miliknya yang berada disana.

"Oohh.. Aahh.. Nii-san... Le-lebih cepat.. Aahh.." racau Ino penuh nikmat sambil meremas seprai kasurnya.

Kini Dei membahkan satu lagi jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Ino disertai Kecepatan yang bertambah. Tubuh Ino meronta-ronta. Seprai yang dicengkramnya sudah kusut. Sepertinya Ino akan mendapat orgasme pertamanya.

"Aahh.. Aaahh.. Nii-san... Ahh.. A-Akuh.. Emmhhh.. Aaaaaahhhhhh..." Lengkingan panjang Ino menandakan ia sudah orgasme.

Segera Deidara mengeluarkan jarinya yang di basahi cairan Ino lalu menjilatnya. "Emm.. Manis" ucap Dei.

Ino masih terengah-engah berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Dei menjilat cairan yang keluar dari lubang Ino, menyesap habis cairan itu. Membuat Ino kembali mendesah saat lidah Deidara menyentuhnya dibawah sana.

Puas membersihan cairan Ino, kini Dei membuka celana pendeknya. Membebaskan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi membuat sempit celananya. Ino yang baru pertama kali melihatpun merona malu dan berpikir apakah bisa benda sebesar itu memasukinya?

"Tentu bisa Ino-chan.. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu senyaman mungkin dan tidak menyakitimu sayang.." ucap Dei menenangkan seolah bisa membaca fikiran Ino.

Dei kembali menindih tubuh Ino. Menyerang lagi bibir Ino yang merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya. Lidahnya kembali menyapu rongga mulut Ino serta mengajak lidah Ino kembali bergelut dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Ino bergerak kebawah mencari kejantanan Dei yang cukup menantangnya. Dei mengerang merasakan tangan Ino meremas dan memainkan kejantanannya. Dei pun menghentikan ciumannya.

Membiarkan Ino bermain dengan miliknya yang sedari tadi minta di manjakan. Kocokan Ino pada kejantanan Dei kian cepat membuat Dei mendesah-desah nikmat. Lalu Dei menghentikan aktifitas Ino memainkan kejantanan karena Dei tidak mau orgasme sekarang.

Dei memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Ino. Menatap mata Ino seolah meminta izin untuk melakukannya sekarang.

"Lakukan saja Nii-san... Puaskan aku.. Buat aku menjadi milikmu" ucap Ino disertai senyumannya.

"Baiklah Ino. Ini akan terasa sakit di awal. Aku akan berusaha sepelan mungkin. Ingatkan aku jika aku mulai kasar. Dan panggil aku Dei-kun mulai sekarang" Ucap Deidara sambil mengusap dan mengecup dahi Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

Dei mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke depan lubang kewanitaan Ino. Lalu menggesek-gesekkan ujungnya pada klitoris Ino. Terdengar desahan keluar dari bibir Ino yang terlihat membengkak akibat pergulatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dei mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya, kini sudah hampir setengahnya memasuki lubang kewanitaan tersebut. Dei mengerang nikmat akibat remasan dari lubang Ino.

"Ssshhh... Ino..hhh... Milikmu hangat dan nakal ya.." ucap Dei di sela kegiatannya.

"Aahh.. D-Dei-kun,,, ini terasa s-sakiitt.." rintih Ino merasakan sakit dan perih meskipun baru setengah penis Deidara memasukinya.

"Iya Ino-chan, pada awal memang sakit. Tolong tahan sebentar lagi ya" ucap Dei sambil mengecup bibir Ino. Perlahan Dei memundurkan penisnya keluar, ia menarik nafas dan dengan sekali hentakkan penisnya berhasil merobek selaput dara milik Ino.

Ino pun menjerit histeris "Aakkkhhh! Ittaaiii.. Hiks.. Hikss!" merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah dibawah sana. Air mata pun mengalir dan darah selaput daranya mengalir membuat noda pada seprai kasurnya.

Deidara membiarkan penisnya didalam sana, merasakan pijatan yang membuat gairahnya meningkat. Akan tetapi ia juga kasihan melihat Ino yang kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

Segera Deidara melumat bibir Ino dan memainkan lidahnya, berusaha membuat Ino rileks dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Tak lupa tangan Dei memainkan puting Ino dan meremas payudaranya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka beradu lidah, Ino mulai melupakan sakitnya dan rasa nikmat mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Seakan memberi kode, Ino menggerakkan pinggulnya yang menandakan bahwa ia siap melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya tertunda.

"Apa sudah tidak terasa sakit sayang?" tanya Dei pada Ino.

"Lakukanlah Dei-kun, aku sangat menginginkanmu. Aku ingin merasakan 'adik kecilmu'.." ucap Ino dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahh.. Kau nakal sayang,,, aku akan membuatmu terus meneriakkan namaku Ino-chan.." ucap Dei seduktif di telinga Ino. Dei pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Keduanya mendesah penuh nikmat. Sungguh ini merupakan pengalaman pertama dan sangat nikmat bagi mereka berdua.

Deidara masih menghentakkan penisnya didalam lubang kewanitaan Ino dengan kecepatan yang masih normal.

"Akkhh.. Oouuhhh.. Dei-kuunn.. A-aku tidak tahan lagi.." racau Ino ditengah pergulatannya. Mengerti hal tersebut Deidara menambah kecepatannya demi memuaskan Ino.

"Aahhh.. Dei-kun.. Aahhh iyaahh.. Dei-kun.. Lebih cepaatt.. Ahhhhh!" Ino sampai pada orgasmenya yang kedua. Kali ini terasa lebih nikmat dibanding yang pertama. Cairan Ino membanjiri seprainya dan penis Deidara masih tertanam disana, merasakan hangatnya cairan Ino.

Deidara masih terus memacu gerakannya. Ino yang memang masih menginginkan 'sentuhan' Deidara pun kembali menikmati yang Deidara lakukan.

Dei masih memacu pinggulnya sambil menghisap puting Ino, tangan kanannya meremas-remas dada Ino. Ino terus mendesah nikmat dengan perlakuan Deidaranya.

"Aakkkhhh.. Dei-kun,,, eemmhh.. Iyaahh Dei-kun,, teruuss.. Aakkhh.."

Deidara pun mengerang nikmat dengan sensasi yang dirasakan kejantanannya.

Eerrrhhh.. Inooo.. K-kau nikmat.. Aahh" Dei merasa penisnya dijepit kuat oleh lubang kewanitaan Ino, pertanda Ino akan kembali orgasme. Dei pun merasakan hal yang sama, sesuatu dalam penisnya seperti akan meledak.

"Aahhh.. Dei-kun.. Lebiihh cepaattt.. Aakkhh.." ucap Ino yang sudah akan orgasme.

"Eemmhh.. Iyaa Ino.. Aku juga akan keluar.." ucap Dei yang sudah hampir pada puncaknya.

"Deii-kuunn.. Aahhh.. D-Dei-kuunn.. Oouuccchh... Eemmhh..."

"Inoo.. Ooouuhhh.. Aishiteru I-Inoo.. Eerrggh.." Teriakan mereka terdengar keras menandakan keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Cairan Ino segera keluar di ikuti sperma Deidara yang membanjiri rahimnya.

Terasa hangat dan nikmat bagi Ino. Rasanya membuat Ino ketagihan. Tubuhnya masih belum lelah, ia masih ingin merasakan surga dunia bersama Deidara seolah hari esok mereka tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Deidara melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang kewanitaan Ino dan berbaring disampingnya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama dibasahi peluh. Deidara dan Ino tidur berhadapan, Dei mengusap peluh di dahi Ino lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Arigatou hime. Ini merupakan pengalaman yang luar biasa dalam hidupku. Aishiteru hime" ucap Deidara.

"Arigatou juga Dei-kun, aku senang bisa melakukannya denganmu. Aishiteru mo Dei-kun.." jawab Ino sambil mengecup kening Deidara. Mereka berpelukan sejenak sampai akhirnya Ino tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk diatas Deidara.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna ini fic Rate-M pertama Fuuyu. Hehehehe... Maaf ya kalo kurang greget. Maklum masih tahap belajar. #hayooo belajar apaa..# semoga ceritanya bisa diterima oleh readers ya.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna. Fuuyu tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya Review positif dari minna yang Fuuyu tanggapi. Jaa na~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna..

Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit jalan ceritanya karena takut terjadi kesalah pahaman. Jadi sebenarnya Ino nanti berpasangan bukan dengan deidara. Sekarang ini ceritanya Ino lagi Flashback tentang asal mula kejadian sebelum dia terjerumus ke 'rumah penghibur'.

Nanti akan ada Hinata dan Sakura juga yang jalan ceritanya pun dimulai dari Flashback supaya reader bisa mengerti penyebabnya. Bisa dibilang alur ceritanya Mundur-Maju. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang greget dan mungkin bikin bosen diawal. Sekian penjelasan dari Fuuyu.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair: Ino Y x ?, Hinata H x Madara U, Sakura H x Sasori

Rate: M (for lemon)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon Inside, Crack Pair. Sebaiknya yang membaca fic ini min. 17 th yaa. Kalau masih ada yang nekat, Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab lhoo...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **~~* Happy Reading *~~**

 **GEISHA dan CINTA**

 **Chapter 2: Lily's story (The Beginning)**

Ino dan deidara kembali melakukan pergulatannya, hanya kali ini Ino yang mendominasi dengan posisi diatas Deidara. Tak memakan waktu lama, mereka berdua sudah merasakan puncak bersama dan Deidara kembali mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Ino.

Ino pun sudah merasa lelah, meskipun Deidara masih sanggup tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa kehendaknya pada Ino. Mereka berdua pun tidur dalam keadaan polos dan ditutupi selimut.

Tak terasa 3 jam sudah mereka tertidur. Perlahan Ino membuka kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan hangat. Lalu ia melihat kesampingnya, Ino sempat terkejut melihat Deidara tidur sambil memeluknya dengan tubuh polos.

Ino pun teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu bersama sang kakak. Ia merona dan merasakan hangat menjalari hatinya. Ino melihat ke jam dinding dikamarnya dan terkejut mendapati hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Ia dan Deidara melupakan makan siangnya, pantas saja Ino merasa kelaparan. Ino bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Yosh, hari ini aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Dei-kun" ucap Ino dengan semangat. Ino segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Deidara terbangun dari tidurnya, hidungnya mencium wangi masakan kesukaannya. Mendapati tempat tidur disebelahnya kosong, Dei pun tersenyum dan ingin mengejutkan Ino yang sudah pasti sedang berkutat didapur.

Perlahan Deidara turun dan Ino masih asik memasak. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan..

"Kyaaa! S-siapa.. Ehh Dei-kun. Konbanwa.." ucap Ino yang awalnya terkejut karena Deidara yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah, konbanwa Ino-chan. Apa yang kau masak, hm? Aku sudah sangat lapar.." ucap Dei sambil mencium pipi Ino.

"Aku memasak beef teriyaki, ebi furai dan egg roll Dei-kun. Duduk saja duluan di meja makan, sebentar lagi masakan selasai" ucap Ino sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Deidara. Dei pun menuruti instruksi dari Ino dan duduk manis di meja makan.

Tak lama Ino datang membawa semua hasil masakannya hari ini. Ino menyiapkan alat-alat makan dan duduk diseberang Deidara.

"Ino-chan, hari ini kau memasak banyak makanan sayang. Kita sedang merayakan apa, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil menyiapkan nasi untuknya.

"Aa, A-ano,, tidak ada apa-apa Dei-kun. Aku hanya sedang senang hari ini" jawab Ino dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dei mengerti maksud jawaban ino dan tersenyum padanya. "Sou ka. Baiklah Ittadakimasu.." ucap Dei dan Ino bersamaan.

Beberapa saat mereka makan dalam keheningan, Ino teringat akan sesuatu dan mulai membuka suara "A-ano Dei-kun.."

Dei menghentikan makannya sejenak menatap Ino "Hm,, ada apa Ino-chan?" jawab dei sambil tersenyum.

"E-eto,, kita akan menetap dimana Dei-kun setelah keluar dari rumah ini?" tanya ino dengan hati-hati.

"Kita akan tinggal sementara dirumah temanku. Sebenarnya barang-barang milik paman dan bibi telah aku ungsikan kesana. Aku yakin kau pasti akan membutuhkannya nanti" jelas Deidara sambil melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu? Kapan Dei-kun mengerjakannya? Dan siapa teman Dei-kun itu?" tanya Ino yang sangat penasaran. Dei menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu Ino-chan. Saat itu aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Temanku itu dulu satu SMA denganku, kau akan tahu nanti Ino-chan" Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Deidara, seolah lupa dengan penyebab tersitanya rumah ini.

Setelah selesai makan Ino hendak merapikan dan mencuci piring namun Deidara meminta ia saja yang mengerjakan, sedangkan Ino ia suruh untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang hendak dia bawa.

Ino pun segera menuju kamarnya dan mulai packing barang-barangnya. Ino memasukkan baju-baju dan benda-benda berharga miliknya. Tak lupa ia membawa foto-foto keluarga.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Ino turun dari kamarnya dengan menjinjing dua buah tas cukup besar. Ia meminta Deidara membawakan dua buah tas besar lagi yang berisi barang-barang miliknya yang masih berada dikamar.

Ino memasukkan tas-tasnya kedalam mobil yang dibawa Deidara yang dipinjamkan oleh temannya. Karena Dei tak mau menggunakan jasa angkut barang, takut tempat tujuannya terlacak.

Sebenarnya Ino masih belum tahu kalau dirinya dijadikan jaminan karena Deidara kalah berjudi. Kalau hanya sekedar rumah yang disita, mereka tak perlu kabur diam-diam seperti ini bukan?

"Kau yakin sudah membawa barang-barang yang penting Ino-chan?" tanya Deidara yang kini telah bersama Ino didalam mobil.

"Sudah Dei-kun. Kebetulan aku hanya memiliki sedikit barang yang cukup berharga untuk kubawa. Kau tidak membawa apa-apa Dei-kun?" tanya Ino yang bingung karena tidak melihat barang bawaan milik deidara.

"Oh, aku sudah memindahkan semuanya disana. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi dikamarku" jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum.

Ino memang sudah tak pernah masuk ke kamar Deidara, terakhir kali sewaktu Deidara menyuruhnya mengambilkan handphonenya yang tertinggal. Setelah itu Ino tidak pernah lagi memasuki kamar sang kakak.

Perjalanan sudah memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam. Mereka masih diam, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Deidara tampak serius mengemudikan mobil. Ino teringat dengan sahabatnya Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Sedang apa mereka sekarang? Ya, Ino tidak memberi tahu perihal kepergiannya dari kota ini. Mereka pun tidak tahu soal rumahnya yang disita. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu pada saat pemakaman ibunya seminggu yang lalu. Sejak itu Ino memilih mengurung diri dirumah.

Shikamaru dan Chouji sering datang mengunjunginya karena tahu Deidara sudah jarang dirumah. Akan tetapi 3 hari kemarin Shikamaru dan Chouji meninggalkannya ke Konoha untuk berkuliah disana.

Paman Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru sebenarnya menawarkan bantuan untuk berkuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Shikamaru, tapi Ino menolaknya, ia tidak mau terus menerus menyusahkan keluarga Shikamaru maupun Chouji.

Orang tua Ino memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama dengan orang tua Shikamaru dan Chouji. Tapi Ino tidak ingin membebani siapapun. Ia ingin menghadapi masalahnya seorang diri. Apalagi sekarang kakak tercintanya sudah kembali, Ino yakin Deidara pasti bisa menjaganya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Pantas saja Ino merasakan berat pada matanya. Deidara menghentikan mobilnya di salah satu penginapan. Tampaknya ini sudah mulai memasuki perbatasan kota.

"Ino kita bermalam disini saja dulu. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Iya Dei-kun. Tidak apa-apa selagi kau masih bersamaku" jawab Ino dengan rona dipipinya. Deidara tersenyum dan mengajak Ino keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa Ino membawa baju ganti untuknya nanti.

Mereka memasuki penginapan tersebut. Bukan penginapan yang besar dan mewah memang, hanya sebuah penginapan kecil namun tampak nyaman.

Tidak masalah bagi Ino karena yang penting ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak diatas kasur dan mandi air hangat. Ia tidak sempat mandi tadi setelah bergumul dengan Deidara.

"Selamat datang di penginapan kami. Anda ingin memesan kamar apa tuan?" sapa pria paruh baya yang mungkin manager penginapan tersebut sambil menunjukkan jenis-jenis kamar disana.

"Hm, saya ingin standard room saja, bisa?" jawab Deidara menunjukkan pilihannya. Akan tetapi,

"Maaf tuan standard room sudah penuh. Maklum akhir pekan ramai pengunjung. Kalau boleh saya rekomendasikan masih ada satu kamar Love room dengan fasilitas air hangat serta Ocha dan sandwich" ucap pria paruh baya tersebut memberi opsi lain pada Deidara.

"Baiklah saya ambil. Berapa biayanya tuan?" tanya Deidara yang seperrinya sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

"Semuanya 1.250 yen/malam tuan. Silahkan bayar di cashier" ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum. *(Anggap aja 1.250 yen=Rp.125.000,-)*

Deidara dan Ino segera menuju ke cashier melakukan administrasi. Setelah itu muncul seorang pemuda mengantarkan mereka menuju ke kamar yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Ini kamar anda tuan, silahkan menunggu sebentar untuk Ocha dan sandwichnya. Handuk dan baju tidur sudah kami siapkan dilemari sebelah sana dan di kamar mandi sudah tersedia sabun, shampoo, pasta gigi dan sikat gigi.

Air hangat juga bisa anda gunakan kapan saja tuan. Kalau ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saya kembali tuan. Permisi" Roomservice pun pamit dan memberikan kunci pada mereka.

Deidara memberi uang tip pada pemuda tersebut. Tak lama kemudian datang lagi pemuda yang kali ini membawa Ocha dalam teko serta dua cangkir kosong dan tak lupa empat buah sandwich.

Setelah selesai menaruhnya di meja, pemuda tersebut pamit dan deidara kembali memberikan uang tip.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua dikamar. Ino cukup kaget melihat ruangan di kamarnya itu, karena kamar mandinya sangat unik menurut Ino. Bayangkan saja, kamar mandi tersebut menghadap ke tempat tidur dan dindingnnya terbuat dari kaca transparan yang di tutupi gorden dari luar.

Selain itu cermin di kamar mandi tersebut berbentuk love. Dan ada satu buah bathtub serta kloset di dalamnya.

 **'Kami-sama! Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini sebabnya mereka sebut Love Room? Tahu begini aku tolak saja bermalam disini'** inner Ino kesal bercampur malu.

Walau mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim, tapi tetap saja Ino merasa malu. Sebab mandi merupakan aktivitas yang privasi baginya.

Setelah mengunci pintu Dei berjalan menuju washtuffle untuk membersihkan muka dan menggosok gigi. Ino mengambil handuk serta baju tidur dalam lemari.

"Dei-kun aku mau mandi dulu, emm setelah itu kau juga mandi ya" ucap Ino malu-malu pada Deidara.

Deidara menyeringai hendak menggoda Ino "Ah, kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja Ino-chan?" Ucap deidara dengan seringai masih dibibirnya. Ino merasa wajahnya panas tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha lihat wajahmu Ino-chan, sudah kau mandi saja duluan. Aku menunggumu di tempat tidur" Ucap deidara tepat di telinga Ino sambil menekankan kalimat tempat tidur yang semakin membuat wajah Ino serasa mendidih.

"Ah Dei-kun dasar mesum!" ucap Ino sambil berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Deidara pun menyalakan TV sambil menunggu Ino selesai mandi. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Deidara heran, "Ruangan apa ini? Aku baru menyadarinya. Kenapa ditutupi gorden ya?" Ucap deidara yang penasaran.

Deidara pun berinisiatif membuka gorden tersebut dan terlihatlah Ino yang sedang berendam dengan mata tertutup didalam bath tub dengan tubuh dipenuhi busa sabun dan kepala yang bersandar disisi bath tub. Dei pun menelan ludah melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

 **'Kami-sama, ternyata ini kamar mandinya? Oh shits! Ino benar-benar terlihat sexy saat ini'** inner Deidara yang masih tercengang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan, Ino pun membuka matanya.

"Deidaraa! Apa yang kau lakukan BAKA!" teriak Ino histeris melihat aktivitas pribadinya dilihat secara terang-terangan oleh Deidara.

"A-ano G-Gomen Ino-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini kamar mandinya" jawab Deidara yang kaget akibat suara cempreng Ino.

"BAKA! Tutup godennya lagi! Aku tidak bisa mandi dengan tenang!" perintah Ino yang masih histeris.

Bathtub tersebut letaknya persis menyandar di kaca, seolah memang untuk dipertunjukkan. Deidara menyeringai, berniat menggoda Ino lagi.

"Kenapa Ino-chan? Kukira kita telah sama-sama melihatnya bukan? Tidak perlu malu lagi bukan?" ucap Deidara masih dengan seringai.

"Deidaraaaa! Cepat tutup gordennya! Akan lama selesai mandinya kalau kau terus menjahiliku!" teriak Ino lagi dari dalam kamar mandi.

Deidara tertawa dan menuruti perintah Ino. Sebab ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu Ino selesai mandi. Kejadian barusan membuat celananya terasa sesak.

Setelah gorden kembali ditutup, Ino cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Ia pun keluar dar kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk di tubuh dan kepalanya. Deidara kembali menelan ludah melihat penampilan Ino tersebut.

Ino menyadari tatapan lapar deidara, kemudian melempar wajah Dei dengan bantal karena malu. "Tatapanmu mesum sekali. Sudah sana kau mandi Dei-kun. Aku tidak mau tidur bersama orang yang belum mandi" ucap Ino malu-malu.

"Ah, baiklah. Tunggu aku ya Hime" ucap Dei dengan seringai sambil mengecup kening Ino. Ino kembali merona. Ia pun segera memakai yukata tidurnya.

Sambil menunggu deidara selesai mandi, Ino meminum Ochanya dan memakan sandwich. Perjalanan tadi membuat perutnya sedikit lapar. Tak lama Deidara selesai mandi.

Kali ini Ino yang dibuat tercengang karena tubuh Deidara hanya dibaluti handuk dipinggang. Tampak otot-otot diperut dan lengannya serta air yang masih tampak membasahi menambah kesan sexy pada deidara.

Rambutnya di urai seluruhnya dan sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk. Ino menelan ludah. **'Oh tidak, ia benar-benar terlihat maskulin dan sexy. Aku jadi ingin.. Ahh tidak.. Tidak!'** inner Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Deidara tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino lalu menghampirinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau fikirkan, hm? Apa aku terlihat sexy sampai kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya Deidara yang kini duduk ditepi kasur disamping Ino.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Cepat pakai bajumu! Nanti bisa masuk angin" jawab Ino menahan malu. Deidara tertawa dan langsung memeluk Ino. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Ino, kemudian Dei mencium leher jenjang Ino.

Ino mendesah dan balas memeluk Deidara. Mereka saling bertatapan, Deidara tersenyum manis dan Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Perlahan jarak mereka semakin menipis, hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, dan mereka saling menutup mata.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan mulai melumat satu sama lain. Ino mengalungkan lengannya dileher Deidara sedangkan Dei mulai membuka tali yukata Ino. Setelah yukata terbuka, Deidara mulai meremas payudara Ino dengan pelan.

Ino mendesah ditengah ciumannya bersama Deidara. "Dei-kun.. Emmh.."

Deidara menghentikan sejenak ciumannya "Hm,,kenapa hime?" bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Ino.

"O-onegai Dei-kun" ucap Ino sambil mendesah, Deidara tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya meremas payudara Ino, ia terlihat menyeringai "As your wish hime".

Deidara langsung merubah posisi menjadi diatas Ino, dimulailah kegiatan intim mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Malam itu menjadi malam panjang bagi mereka berdua. Desahan-desahan memenuhi kamar mereka. Tak lagi menghiraukan penghuni yang ada dikamar lain.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan mata Ino. Ia terbangun dan melihat Deidara tertidur disampingnya dengan lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Perlahan mata Deidara pun terbuka. Iris aquamarine dan sapphire bertemu.

"Ohayou Dei-kun" sapa Ino pada Deidara. "Ohayou juga hime" jawab Deidara sambil mengecup kening Ino. Mereka masih tetap pada posisinya seakan enggan melepaskan kehatangan yang dirasa.

Ino melihat jam dan waktu menunjukkan jam 10 pagi. Semalaman mereka begadang hingga jam 4 dini hari. Ino segera bangun dan mencari air putih yang tersedia disana. Deidara pun bangun dan memesan sarapan pada Room Service.

Selesai sarapan mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ketempat temannya Deidara. Hingga saat ini Dei masih belum memberitahukan kemana tujuannya. Ino yang penasaran mulai bertanya.

"Dei-kun kita akan kemana? Ah maksudku, dimana tempat teman yang Dei-kun bilang?" tanya Ino. Dei masih tampak fokus menyetir, setelah beberapa menit ia mulai membuka suara.

"Namanya Sasori. Ia temanku semasa SMA. Ia sekarang tinggal di Suna, tempat asalnya" jawab Deidara singkat.

"Oh, jadi kita akan ke Suna Dei-kun?" tanya Ino yang tampak antusias. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ino.

"A-ano Dei-kun. Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu membawa teman kerumah" tanya Ino hati-hati karena melihat Dei menatap agak tajam padanya.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau mereka melihat dan bertemu denganmu Ino-chan. Aku tidak mau teman-temanku tertarik padamu nanti" jawab Deidara dengan santai. Ino cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Deidara. Ternyata ia seorang yang possesif.

.

.

.

Tak terasa perjalanan sudah memasuki 4 jam lamanya. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang di sebuah kedai yang terlihat cukup ramai. Setelah itu. Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan.

Pemandangan disekitar mulai berbeda, yang tadinya dikiri-kanan jalan terdapat pepohonan dan bebatuan besar, kini menjadi sehamparan pasir. Pertanda sebentar lagi mereka sampai ditujuan.

Kota Suna memang terletak dikawasan gurun pasir dan kehidupan disana sudah mulai maju seperti di Iwa. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir 5 jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman yang diisi dengan pohon kaktus yang cantik.

Dei dan Ino turun dari mobil. Terlihat sosok tinggi berambut merah dengan wajah baby face menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu Dei? Silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah kalian sendiri" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya terlihat imut.

Deidara menggandeng Ino masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menatap Ino seolah berkata **'Mengapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?'**

Sepertinya Dei cemburu melihat Ino yang sempat tertegun memandang Sasori. Ino pun tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sasori mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan membawakan Ocha hangat pada mereka serta kue-kue kering dalam toples.

"Sasori kenalkan ini Ino yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Dan Ino ini Sasori temanku" Deidara mengenalkan mereka.

"Yoroshiku Sasori-san, Ino Yamanaka" ucap Ino.

"Ah Yoroshiku Ino-chan, Sasori Akasuna." balas sasori mengenalkan diri. "Tak ku sangka kau memiliki adik yang cantik Deidei" ucap Sasori sengaja menggoda Deidara dan ia mendapatkan deathglare dari Deidara.

"Sasori, jangan macam-macam dengannya" ucap Deidara dengan pura-pura mengancam pada Sasori. Sasori tertawa, ia tahu kalau Dei menaruh hati pada saudaranya itu sejak dulu.

"Yare-yare Dei-kun, aku tak kan mengganggu yang bukan hak ku. Kalian pasti lapar, mari kita makan bersama. Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian."

Mereka makan bersama diruang makan. Masing-masing tidak ada yang membuka suara selama makan. Ino merasa risih dengan suasana tersebut dan memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Sumimasen Sasori-san, apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan. Deidara melirik sekilas pada Ino, lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. Sasori menatap Ino, menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"Tidak juga Ino-chan, ada nenekku yang menemani" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Sou ka. Tapi dimana nenekmu Sasori-san? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" tanya Ino penasaran karena ia tak melihat siapapun selain Sasori disini.

"Hm, kau ingin bertemu dengannya Ino-san?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum yang agak aneh menurut Ino.

"BAKA! Jangan menakut-nakuti Ino seperti itu. Ino cepat habiskan makananmu" ucap Deidara dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sedangkan Ino tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Deidara.

"Kenapa aku harus takut Dei-kun?" jawab Ino polos. Sasori tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Ino semakin bingung.

"Ne, Ino-chan sejak kapan kau memanggil kakakmu dengan suffiks -kun? Ah, gomen Ino-chan nenek ku tidak ada disini. Ia sudah beristirahat ditempatnya" jawab Sasori.

Ino sedikit malu dengan pertanyaan sasori tadi, tapi Ino mengingat sesuatu yang janggal pada perkataan sasori.

Deidara telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya kemudian bicara "Hoy Sasori. Jangan membuat Ino bingung dengan perkataanmu. Ino, nenek Sasori sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu"

Ino terkejut mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Rupanya Sasori sedang mengerjainya. Ino jadi sedikit takut mengingat ucapan Sasori diawal. **'Jangan-jangan arwah neneknya masih ada dirumah ini'** fikir Ino yang wajahnya memucat.

Melihat hal tersebut Sasori segera meminta maaf pada Ino. Mereka membereskan piring-piring, kemudian Sasori menunjukkan kamar untuk mereka tidur.

Mereka menuju lantai 2, disana Sasori sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Deidara dan Ino. Sebenarnya kamar tersebut merupakan kamar yang selalu Deidara pakai jika ia menginap.

"Ini kamar kalian. Maaf kalau berantakan, salahkan Deidara yang jarang membersihkannya. Oh ya, kamarku ada di bawah dekat ruang Tv. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan" jelas Sasori disertai kedipan mata pada Ino.

Melihat hal tersebut Deidara pun menjitak kepala Sasori. Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tapi Ino teringat sesuatu "A-ano Sasori-san, apa aku sekamar dengan Dei-kun?" tanya Ino malu-malu.

Sasori menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Ino "Sebenarnya ada banyak kamar disini, kalau kau tidak mau..." tiba-tiba Deidara memotong pembicaraan "Kau tidur denganku Ino. Akan lebih aman jika kau bersamaku. Kau sudah biasa sekamar denganku bukan"

Ino merasakan wajahnya panas mendengar ucapan Deidara barusan, bukan karena kesal tapi ia malu. Ada Sasori yang juga mendengarkan, mungkin Sasori sudah berfikir jauh tentang hubungan mereka.

"Ma ttaku. Dei-kun tidak perlu takut begitu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu yang bukan hak ku. Ne, Ino-chan sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja bersama Deidara. Takutnya nanti nenek ingin berkenalan denganmu" ucap sasori yang membuat Ino kembali ketakutan.

"Sasori no Baka! Kau jangan terus menakutinya. Ya sudah terima kasih sudah bersedia menampungku dan Ino disini. Maaf jika kami merepotkan" ucap Dei sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya "Sudah-sudah, tidak usah sungkan. Sudah ku bilang anggap rumah sendiri.

Aku malah senang kalian mau menemaniku yang sebatang kara ini. Sudah istirahat sana, kalian pasti lelah bukan. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengintip" ucap Sasori dengan seringainya.

Ino yang tadinya pucat kini berubah merah mendengarnya. "Heeh, baka! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ya sudah aku dan Ino istirahat dulu. Oyasumi Sasori" Sasori menggangguk dan menjawab "Oyasumi" pada keduanya.

Ino dan Dei sudah berada dikamar. Deidara sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam. Ino meletakkan tas yang berisi barang-barangnya di pojok kamar.

Di dinding terdapat foto Deidara bersama ino serta foto mereka sekeluarga yang diletakkan dimeja sebelah tempat tidur. Ino tak menyangka Deidara menyimpan foto tersebut. Ino tertawa melihat poster bergambar ledakan yang bertuliskan 'Art is a BANG!' di dinding.

Ino juga melihat patung tanah liat mungil menyerupai burung, laba-laba dan bentuk seperti roket yang asing dimata Ino. Tak lama Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, kali ini rambutnya kering, tidak dikeramas.

Deidara tersenyum melihat pipi Ino yang merona. Ia mengahampiri Ino yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja kerja yang terletak di sisi kanan kamar. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, Dei mengangkat dagu ino kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Ino pun balas melumat bibir Deidara dan malam itu mereka kembali berhubungan intim seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Suara desahan mereka nampaknya terdengar hingga ke kamar Sasori yang saat itu sedang membuat ukiran patung mini orang tuanya.

.

.

"Hoo, mereka sudah mulai rupanya. Seandainya kau masih ada disini...Pakura" ucap Sasori tersenyum miris sambil menatap foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum sambil merangkul Sasori.

Foto tersebut diambil sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pakura, perempuan yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun telah meninggalkannya. Ia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju kota Kirigakure.

"Kenapa semua orang yang kusayang selalu kau ambil dariku Kami-sama" ucap Sasori lirih sambil memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Ino terbangun mendengar ketukan dipintu kamar. Ia membangunkan Deidara yang masih terlelap sambil merangkul pinggang Ino. Deidara pun bangun mendengar ketukan bertubi-tubi dipintu.

Ia segera memakai boxernya dan memakai yukata tidur dengan asal. Ino pun memakai kembali yukata tidurnya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Cih, iya iya Sasori!" ucap Dei sambil melangkah menghampiri pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dan tampak Sasori menyeringai puas melihat penampilan Deidara yang berantakan.

"Ohayou Dei-kun, Ino-chan. Maaf aku membangunkan kalian, sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan" ucap sasori dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hn, wakatta. Terima kasih sudah perhatian pada kami Sasori no Danna" ucap Deidara dengan menekankan kata perhatian pada Sasori.

"Tentu saja Dei-kun kalian pasti sudah lapar karena begadang semalam. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Oh ya, semalam terdengar gaduh sekali. Aku hampir tidak bisa tidur." ucap Sasori menggoda mereka berdua.

Wajah Ino dan Deidara spontan menjadi merah karena malu. Deidara sedikit kesal dikerjai oleh Sasori. "Urusai! Sudah kau turun saja dulu nanti kami menyusul. Baka" Sasori tertawa puas lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ino langsung memasuki kamar mandi setelah Ino selesai, giliran Deidara untuk mandi. Ino mengenakan dress berwarna unggu dengan corak bunga lili pada roknya dengan tangan pendek dan panjang selutut. Ia memakai bedak tipis dan lipgloss pada bibirnya.

Selesai berdandan Deidara pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ino menyiapkan baju untuk Deidara. Setelah deidara rapi mereka pun turun menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat Sasori yang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Deidara duduk bersebrangan dengan Ino sedangkan Sasori duduk disisi lain meja. Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Seperti acara makan tadi malam, tak ada yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba sasori mulai bersuara.

"Dei, setelah sarapan aku akan pergi menemui Kankuro. Kami ada project membuat boneka untuk festival tahunan ditaman kota. Kau bisa mengajak Ino jika ingin kesana" Ino terlihat sangat antusias mendengar akan ada festival dikota itu.

"Maaf aku tidak ikut membantumu. Masih ada hal yang sedang ku urusi. Kalau aku tidak bisa, kau boleh mengajak Ino kesana" ucap Deidara pada Sasori. Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Deidara.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Ino mencuci piring dan merapikan meja makan. Deidara pergi keruang tv melihat acara yang ditayangkan.

Sasori menghampiri Ino. "Ino-chan, kalau kau bosan kau bisa menonton dvd yang ada disana. Oh ya kau juga boleh menggunakan laptopku, ku taruh di meja ruang tv." Ino mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori.

Setelah itu Sasori pergi meninggalkan Deidara dan Ino dirumahnya. Ino menghampiri Deidara di ruang tv.

"Dei-kun, apa Sasori-san hanya tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Ino pada Deidara. Dei menoleh pada Ino dan mulai menjawab.

"Iya Ino-chan. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat ia umur 13 tahun. Setelah itu ia hidup bersama neneknya, tapi 2 tahun yang lalu sang nenek meninggal karena sakit. Usianya sudah memasuki 80an memang. Nenek Chiyo orang yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Ia pun sangat baik kepadaku.

Apalagi diantara temannya yang lain hanya aku yang paling sering kesini." Ino mendengar cerita Deidara dengan seksama. Ia paham bagaimana rasanya hidup sebatang kara. Tapi beruntung ia masih memiliki Deidara disisinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kediaman Yamanaka 08.00 am, Iwagakure.**_

Tampak sebuah mobil Audi A6 L 3.0 FSI Quattro dan sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz GL 63 AMG berhenti didepan rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Sesosok pria berambut perak dengan kacamata tampak turun dari mobil Audi A6 L 3.0 FSI Quattro ditemani dua pria yang mengawalnya.

Sedangkan sosok didalam mobil Mercedes Benz GL 63 AMG masih enggan untuk keluar dari sana. Pria berambut perak beserta pengawalnya memasuki rumah tersebut.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban, ia menyuruh pengawalnya membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Mereka segera memasuki rumah dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan tak berpenghuni. Pria berambut perak itu memasuki sebuah kamar dilantai dua yang terlihat seperti kamar perempuan. Tapi nihil.

Hanya tempat tidur yang rapi dengan sedikit bercak merah pada seprai yang terlihat seperti, darah? Pria itu menghampiri tempat tidur untuk memastikan dan mengambil satu kesimpulan.

 **'Hm, menarik. Tuan Orochimaru akan sangat senang mengetahui ini. Tunggu saja Deidara'** ucap pria tersebut dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Pria itu melihat foto di meja samping tempat tidur, foto seorang wanita berambut pirang pony tail dengan mata aquamarine.

Bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyum. Ia memanggil pengawalnya dan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menghampiri mobil Mercedes Benz GL 63 AMG untuk melapor pada orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Tuan Orochimaru. Nampaknya bocah itu membawa kabur 'paket' anda. Sepertinya ia juga sudah 'membuka paketnya' Tuan". Lapor Pria tersebut pada Orochimaru.

"Khu..khu..khu.. Setiap pelanggaran harus mendapatkan sanksi, bukan begitu Kabuto-kun? Perintahkan semua untuk mencari mereka. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain 'Hide and Seek'. Khu.. Khu.. Khu.." ucap Orochimaru pada Kabuto dengan tawa yang menyeramkan.

Kabuto membungkuk hormat dan masuk kedalam mobil Audinya. Mereka adalah orang yang menang berjudi dari Deidara. Selain rumah, Ino pun di jadikan jaminan saat itu, tentunya dengan cara yang licik sehingga Deidara kalah dan tidak sadar.

Sebenarnya Ino memang telah menjadi incaran Orochimaru pasca penggrebekan markasnya oleh ayah Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka yang telah banyak menjebloskan kaki tangan serta anak buahnya ke penjara.

Ia dendam dan ingin menghancurkan keluarga Yamanaka. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Deidara di sebuah Casino, mendekatinya perlahan dan kemudian masuk dalam sarang ularnya. Licik, ya itulah Orochimaru si Mafia Licik dan Keji.

Orochimaru memerintahkan supirnya untuk kembali ke kediamannya, sedangkan Kabuto dan yang lain langsung melaksanakan intruksi yang diberikan. Kabuto bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan terutama dalam hal mencari informasi.

Mencari Deidara sudah seperti mencari tikus dalam got baginya. Entah darimana ia mengetahuinya, yang pasti Deidara tak akan bisa lolos. Pencarian pun dimulai.

Semoga nasib baik berpihak pada Deidara dan Ino. Entah rencana keji apa yang akan dilakukan si Tuan Ular tersebut.

 **TBC**

Untuk review Fuuyu bales di chap selanjunya ya minna.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Minna...

Di chap kemaren Fuuyu gak sempet bales review soalnya udah kepanjangan banget ketikannya. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya garing banget, soalnya Fuuyu juga bingung scene mana yang mau dibuang, tapi sayang :D

Sankyuu banget yang udah pada ngereview. Ternyata masih ada yang bersedia membaca fic abal Fuuyu -_- Yosh, langsung aja Fuuyu bales reviewnya teman-teman

\- _**Suniajeng :**_ Makasih banget ya udah suka dengan fic Fuuyu yg masih banyak kekurangan ini ^_^ Iya bener banget,, Fuuyu gak rela Deidei jadi Gay. **'He's damn Hot'** menurut Fuuyu, makanya Fuuyu bikin Deidei jadi cwo tulen disini. Hehehe. Tapi maaf, Main Pair Ino bukan sama Deidei :( di chap ini bakal Fuuyu ceritain. Semoga Suniajeng gak kecewa yaa :(

\- _**Dilla:**_ Hehehe iya, ini Fuuyu sudah berusaha update cepat soalnya biar reader paham alur ceritanya. Oh iya, disini alurnya Mundur-Maju (Flashback-Normal) gitu Dilla :) jadi sebelum ke cerita inti, Fuuyu pengen jelasin asal-muasal si chara bisa sampe terdampar di 'rumah penghibur'. Makasih ya udah berkenan membaca fic Fuuyu ^_^

\- _**Mell Hinaga Kuran :**_ Wah suka yang incest juga ya :) khu..khu..khu.. Tapi nanti Ino nya gak sama Deidei lagi :( semoga Mell Hinaga Kuran gak kecewa ya :) Makasih sudah berkenan membaca fic Fuuyu

\- _**Inuzukarei15 :**_ iya Fuuyu juga suka sebenarnya, tapi disini takdir berkata lain #halah apa coba# mungkin di fic selanjutnya Fuuyu bikin Full Deino :) Makasih ya Inuzukarei15 udah berkenan membaca fic Fuuyu, seperti sebelumnya semoga gak kecewa kalo pairnya bukan Deino.

\- _**Shion Hana:**_ Terima kasih udah bersedia baca fic Fuuyu ^_^ ini Fuuyu langsung publish 2 chap sekaligus.

\- _**Hime Yamanaka:**_ Terima kasih Hime Yamanaka. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

Sekali lagi Fuuyu ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, allert maupun favorite fic yang masih abal ini ^_^ Fuuyu sangat terharu Minna. Maaf ya pairnya mungkin tidak sesuai harapan kalian -_- Semoga Minna tetap bisa menikmati fic ini :)

Allright, Fuuyu lanjut lagi ceritanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair: Ino Y x ?, Hinata H x Madara U, Sakura H x Sasori

Rate: M (for lemon)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon Inside, Crack Pair. Sebaiknya yang membaca fic ini min. 17 th yaa. Kalau masih ada yang nekat, Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab lhoo...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **~~* Happy Reading *~~**

 **GEISHA dan CINTA**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning part 2**

 _ **Kediaman Akasuna, 10.00 a.m, Sunagakure**_

Deidara dan Ino masih asik menonton dvd diruang tv. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan datang pada mereka. Deidara dan Ino saling bercanda, sesekali mereka bergantian menggoda satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Deidara mendadak diam dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. **'Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan menemukan Ino. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin sekarang aku ceritakan dulu sebagian pada Ino'** inner Dei yang dilanda resah.

Ino menyadari perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba pada Dei. "Dei-kun, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Ino dengan senyum manis, jari-jari tangannya mengelus wajah Deidara.

"Ino, maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Sebenarnya aku dijebak ketika bermain judi dengan Kabuto-san. Ia mencekoki obat dalam minumanku, sehingga dengan mudah mereka menipuku.

Aku pun kalah habis-habisan saat itu dan berhutang uang yang banyak padanya. Masih dalam pengaruh obat, mereka memaksaku menandatangani surat perjanjian dengan jaminan rumah Paman sehingga hutangku bisa lunas.

Selain itu ada satu hal lagi dalam surat perjanjian tersebut, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya karena kondisiku saat itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Ino. Maaf jika aku tak bisa menjagamu" jelas Deidara kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengecup pucuk kepala Ino.

 **'Maaf Ino.. Mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa lagi menjagamu.. Semoga Sasori bisa menjagamu nanti..'** inner Dei.

Ino terenyuh mendengar penuturan Deidara, ia baru mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya(menurut Ino). Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Daijobu Dei-kun, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku yakin Dei-kun tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut jika dalam keadaan sadar.

Selama ini Dei-kun sudah cukup baik menjagaku. Janji ya Dei-kun, mulai sekarang kita selalu bersama dan jangan pergi meninggalkan aku" ucap Ino tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, mengajak Deidara mengikat janji dengan Ino.

Untuk beberapa saat Dei tertegun, fikirannya kosong, tapi ia kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Melihat senyum tulus Ino ada rasa sakit yang menggores hatinya.

Deidara mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ino, kemudian tersenyum tanpa mengiyakan atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 **'Ino,,, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu. Semoga Sasori mampu menjagamu Ino...'** lirih Deidara dalam hati.

"Hime, izinkan aku menyentuhmu lagi..." ucap Deidara. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Deidara menggendong Ino ala Bridal style menuju kamar. Deidara mengecup Ino dari mulai kening, hidung, kedua pipinya yang merona, serta bibirnya.

~~~~~~~~~~Warning! Lemon Start Here!~~~~~~~~~~

Dei melanjutkan kecupannya hingga ke leher, memberi banyak kissmark disana serta dadanya, kemudian mengecup perut Ino hingga kakinya. Tak ada satu pun yang terlewatkan oleh Deidara, sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas keindahan Ino.

Ino mendesah, meresapi semua sentuhan yang Deidara berikan. Setelah puas menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Ino, Deidara mencium bibir pink Ino, kemudian menjadi lumatan yang menuntut dan mengajak lidah Ino bermain dengan lidahnya.

Tangan kirinya meremas payudara Ino, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai kewanitaan Ino dibawah sana. Ino menggelinjang nikmat akan sentuhan yang diberikan.

Deidara menyudahi ciumannya, kini ia tengah melahap payudara kiri Ino, tangan kirinya bermain di puting kanan Ino, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Ino.

Ino mendesah dan bergerak gelisah seakan meminta lebih atas aksi Deidara. Kewanitaan Ino semakin basah, Deidara menambahkan jari telunjuknya dan mempercepat in outnya.

"Aahhh.. Dei-kun.. Emmhh.. Lebih cepat.. Ouucchh.." racau Ino ditengah kenikmatan service Deidara. Sementara itu Dei mulai merasakan sesak pada celananya.

Deidara menggosokkan jempolnya pada klitoris Ino dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya dilubang kewanitaan Ino. Cairan mulai membanjiri telapak tangan Dei dan seprai. Desahan Ino kian menjadi, pertanda ia akan klimaks.

Dei masih melakukan tugasnya menjilati puting Ino serta meremas payudaranya.

"Dei-kun.. Aahhh... Deiii-kkuunnhhh.. Ahhh..." teriak Ino menandakan orgasme yang terasa sangat nikmat. Nafas Ino tersengal sedangkan Dei tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Dei mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang sudah dibanjiri cairan cinta Ino.

Ia menjilat cairan ditangannya hingga bersih, "Kau sangat manis Hime" ucap Dei dengan nada seduktif. Setelah menjilati jarinya kini Dei menempatkan kepalanya didepan kewanitaan Ino, ia menjilati seluruh cairan yang ada disana seakan ingin mereguk semuanya hingga tak bersisa.

Lidahnya bermain-main di lubang kewanitaan Ino, Ino kembali mendesah dan menggelinjang menikmati sentuhan dibawah sana. Kemudian Deidara menjilat klitoris Ino dan menghisap bibir kewanitaan Ino.

Ino terus berteriak penuh nikmat, ia serasa melayang dibuatnya. Deidara kembali menjilati lubang kewanitaan Ino, lidahnya membuat gerakan memutar yang membuat Ino terus menggelinjang nikmat.

Kewanitaan Ino terasa berkedut hebat pertanda ia akan mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua. Dan tak lama kemudian "Aaahhh... Dei-kkuuuunnnhhh... Nnhhhh... Ddei-kkuunnhhh... Oouuuhhh" teriak Ino tak peduli lagi bila ada tetangga yang mendengarnya.

Ia sudah dibuat gila dengan kenikmatan yang Deidara berikan. Puas dengan kegiatannya Deidara membuka celananya dan menampakkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, cairan precum terlihat membasahi ujungnya.

Melihat hal tersebut Ino langsung melahap kejantanan Dei seakan kelaparan. Merasa posisi kurang pas, Dei berbaring ditempat tidur. Ino kembali melahap 'adik kecil' Dei penuh nafsu. Kali ini Deidara yang dibuat mendesah oleh Ino.

"Aaahhh Innoohh.. Ennhh terusss sayangghh.." ucap Dei sambil mengacak rambut Ino. Setelah puas mengulum, Ino menjilati 'bola' Dei hingga kejantanannya. Deidara terus mendesah nikmat dengan sensasi yang Ino berikan.

Puas menjilati kini tangan Ino yang bermain, mengocok kejantanan Deidara sambil menjilati puting kiri Deidara. Keadaan berbalik, kini Deidara yang dibuat hampir gila karena nikmat. Ino merasa kejantanan Dei mulai menegang ditangannya.

Segera ia mengganti tugas tangannya dengan mengulum lagi kejantanan Deidara, menunggu semburan cairan spermanya. Tak lama kemudian "I-Innooohhh.. Aahhh.. Baby.. Fvck.." racau Deidara sambil meremas payudara Ino.

Ino menelan cairan sperma Deidara, tapi ada juga yang lolos dari mulut Ino dan membasahi seprai. Terasa asin di mulut tapi Ino sudah mulai terbiasa.

Setelah selesai membersihkan sisa cairan di mulutnya, Ino mencium Deidara dengan liar. Mengajak lidah mereka bergulat. Tanpa aba-aba Ino langsung menancapkan kewanitaannya pada kejantanan Dei.

Posisinya Ino berada diatas. Dei kaget dan mendesah keras merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba pada kejantanannya. Ino memulai gerakannya naik turun, Deidara tidak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas-remas payudara Ino.

Udara dikamar itu terasa panas meskipun AC terus menyala. Desahan-desahan erotis meramaikan suasanan dikamar tersebut.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~ Lemon End~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Mansion Orochimaru, Kusanagi district Otogakure**_

Terlihat seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan pupil seperti ular serta corak keunguan di lingkar matanya tengah duduk di kursi besar bak singgasana yang berada di aula rumah tersebut.

Ia tengah meminum segelas Red Wine ditangannya. Didepannya tampak pria-pria yang mengenakan seragam berupa kemeja putih yang dibungkus jas berwarna hitam serta celana berwarna hitam juga.

Didadanya tersemat lencana dengan lambang ular berwarna ungu. Mereka berbaris rapi seperti sedang menunggu pengumuman penting dari Sang Bos. Setelah puas menghabiskan minumannya, pria yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru tersebut mulai angkat bicara.

"Kabuto-kun silahkan masuk" ucap Orochimaru yang tahu kedatangan Kabuto dari balik pintu. Para anak buah Orochimaru membuka barisan, memberi jalan pada Kabuto si tangan kanan Orochimaru.

Ia membungkuk hormat pada Sang Bos lalu kembali berdiri tegap dihadapan Orochimaru. "Bagaimana 'jalan-jalanmu' Kabuto-Kun?" Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringai diwajahnya. Tentu saja 'jalan-jalan' disini bukan berarti bersenang-senang.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Tuan Orochimaru. Sangat mudah mencari orang dengan ciri khas yang mencolok. Saya pastikan ia sedang bersembunyi ditempat bocah boneka itu Tuan" tutur Kabuto pada Orochimaru.

"Khu... Khu.. Khu.. Begitu ya. Mari kita beri salam pada Si Pasir Merah. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya" ucap Orochimaru seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tampak antusias mendengar kabar tersebut.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kota Suna. 3 buah mobil Audi A6 L 3.0 FSI Quattro serta 1 mobil Mercedes Benz GL 63 AMG melaju membelah jalanan kota. Meski hari sudah menjelang petang, tidak menyurutkan niatnya tuk 'berkunjung' ke kediaman Akasuna.

Orochimaru sudah tak sabar ingin melihat 'paketnya'.

"Kabuto-kun, tolong berhati-saat nanti mengambil 'paketnya' jangan sampai ada goresan" perintah orochimaru pada kabuto yang duduk dikursi depan.

Kabuto menoleh kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada orochimaru. Ia mengerti kode yang diberikan bosnya tersebut.

 _ **Kediaman Akasuna, 03.00 p.m, Sunagakure**_

Deidara dan Ino masih terlelap setelah aktivitas yang dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka sangat kelelahan sehingga melupakan jam makan siangnya. Perlahan Deidara membuka kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya Ino yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh polos mereka hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Dei tersenyum menatap wajah damai Ino, Dei beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan kemudian memakainya.

Tak ingin membangunkan Ino, Dei berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

"Duh,,, Perutku lapar, sebaiknya aku segera memasak supaya nanti Ino bisa makan bersamaku. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan menghadapiku diranjang berjam-jam" ucap Dei dengan rona dipipinya.

Dei berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan diolah dari dalam kulkas. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai mulai memotong sayuran dan daging. Didalam kamar Ino mulai membuka matanya, ketika menoleh ia tidak menemukan Dei disampingnya.

Tak lama hidungnya mencium aroma lezat masakan. Perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

"Uh, lapar sekali. Ah tentu saja, aku melupakan makan siang karena tertidur. Dei-kun memasak apa ya?" ucap Ino sambil memakai pakaiannya. Ino berjalan keluar dari kamar, ia menuju ke dapur yang berada di lantai satu.

Ia melihat Dei yang tengah sibuk mengaduk masakan dalam panci sambil menggoreng sesuatu di wajan. Terbersit ide jahil dikepalanya. Dengan mengendap-ngendap Ino menghampiri Dei dari belakang, kemudian Ino memeluknya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. **'Kenapa Dei-kun tidak kaget ya?'** inner Ino.

Dei mematikan kompor yang terdapat wajan diatasnya, ia menggenggam tangan Ino yang melingkari pinggangnya, Dei berbalik dan tersenyum sambil menarik hidung Ino.

"Aku sudah tahu kau datang hime" ucap Dei sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa Dei-kun?" tanya Ino dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Dei gemas melihatnya.

"Haha, tentu bisa Ino-chan. Aku melihatmu dari pantulan wajan yang digantung di atas kompor. Lucu sekali melihatmu mengendap-ngendap begitu Ino-chan.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa sedari tadi" jelas Dei pada Ino sambil tertawa sedangkan Ino tersenyum malu rencananya ketahuan Deidara.

"Ayo hime kita makan dulu. Habis itu aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Ino membantu Dei menyiapkan makanan dimeja.

"Ittadakimasu.." ucap mereka bersama.

"Dei-kun, kita mau kemana nanti?" tanya Ino dengan sangat antusias.

"Kita akan ke festival ditaman, disana akan ada banyak stand makanan, aksesoris serta boneka-boneka yang terbuat dari kertas dan kayu yang menghiasi taman. Kau pasti menyukainya Ino" jelas Dei sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk antusias mendengarnya dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Dei terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak kecil. Setelah selsesai mereka merapikan meja dan mencuci piring, tak lupa membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap mengunjungi festival di taman kota.

Dei dan Ino sudah bersiap berangkat. Mereka berjalan menuju halte dan tepat saat mereka tiba sebuah bus tengah berhenti, mereka segera masuk kedalamnya. Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam spekulasi.

Ada yang menganggap mereka anak kembar karena gaya rambut serta warna rambut mereka yang sangat mirip, ada yang menganggap mereka pasangan pengantin baru, dan berbagai macam spekulasi lainnya.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Dei. Akhirnya mereka tiba ditaman kota, disana stand-stand makanan mulai ramai dipadati pengunjung, stand-stand aksesoris juga tak kalah ramainya.

Selain itu terdapat stand yang menawarkan berbagai macam permainan seperti memancing ikan, sasaran tembak, dan masih banyak lagi. Ino memandang dengan antusias, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi festival.

Ne, Ino-chan, kau ingin membeli makanan atau melihat boneka-boneka ditaman? tanya Dei membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

Ah aku mau melihat boneka dulu Dei-kun. Aku ingin lihat boneka apa yang Sasori-san buat jawab Ino dengan senyum lebar. Dei tersenyum dan mengajak Ino menuju tempat pameran boneka.

Sasori yang tengah sibuk memajang hasil karyanya bersama Kankuro tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka, Sasori melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian juga oleh Deidara.

Haloo Ino-chan, akhirnya Dei-kun mengajakmu kesini juga. Bagaimana tadi dirumah, tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? tanya Sasori menggoda mereka. Pipi Ino sudah blushing sedangkan Deidara menjitak kepala Sasori.

Baka. Berhenti berfikiran mesum Sasori ucap Dei yang dibalas kekehan oleh Sasori.

Hei hei, siapa juga yang berfikiran mesum? Maksudku terjadi kebakaran, kebanjiran atau mungkin gempa bumi Dei-kun ucap Sasori OOC. Deidara berdecih mendengar jawaban Sasori yang sangat tidak masuk akal baginya.

Sasori tertawa puas melihat Deidara tidak berkutik. Sasori-san, kau membuat boneka apa? tanya Ino mencairkan suasana.

Aku membuat boneka kayu yang bertema keluarga Ino-chan. Oh iya ada juga boneka kerta berbentuk panda, beruang dan burung hantu yang kubuat bersama Kankuro jawab Sasori sambil mengajak mereka ketempat bonekanya di pajang.

Disana terdapat boneka seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang tengah dipeluk oleh ayah dan ibunya disisi kiri-kanannya serta seorang nenek yang berada dibelakang anak kecil tersebut sedang tersenyum. Ino merasa familiar dengan boneka tersebut.

Itu adalah keluargaku Ino-chan. Kau pasti sudah melihat fotonya dirumah. Dan yang dibelakang adalah nenekku jelas Sasori seolah membaca fikiran Ino.

Ne, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Sasori-san imut-imut ya saat masih kecil ucap Ino menatap kagum pada hasil karya didepannya. Sasori tersenyum pada Ino, Dei merasa cemburu Ino memuji pria selain dirinya.

Ah, Sou ka? Apa sekarang aku masih terlihat imut Ino-chan? tanya Sasori dengan narsisnya.

Sudah-sudah, ayo kita berkeliling melihat boneka yang lainnya Ino ucap Deidara kesal sambil menarik Ino. Sasori tertawa melihat sikap overprotektif sahabatnya itu.

Hoi, Deidei tidak perlu begitu. Lagi pula aku memang terlihat imut bukan? Ucap

Sasori yang masih narsis. Ino tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang didepannya, tiba-tiba datang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan membawa boneka kayu ditangannya.

Sasori-Nii, yang ini akan dipajang dimana? Hei Dei-Nii sejak kapan kau disini? tanya pemuda tersebut.

Nanti saja Kankuro, kenalkan Ino ini Kankuro, Adik sepupuku Ucap Sasori mengenalkan pemuda yang bernama Kankuro pada Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, yoroshiku Kankuro-san ucap Ino. Ah kau adiknya Dei-Nii ya? Mirip sekali, seperti anak kembar saja ucap Kankuro dengan polosnya, sedangkan Ino dan Dei tersentak kaget, nampaknya mereka lupa dengan status asli mereka.

Mengerti raut wajah terkejut mereka Sasori mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Ne, Kankuro mereka itu bisa dibilang saudara sepupu. Wajar mereka agak mirip seperti aku dengan Gaara-chan Kankuro manggut-mangut dengan penjelasan Sasori.

Begitu ya. Beruntung sekali Dei-Nii memiliki saudara yang cantik, pasti banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya Deidara tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kankuro.

Ne, Kankuro-chan, terima kasih pujiannya. Jika lelaki lain yang mengatakannya, kupastikan benjolan menghiasi kepalanya ucap Dei tersenyum yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata Kankuro.

 **Huh, dasar sister complex** inner Kankuro.

Sudah-sudah, mari kita berkeliling Deidei, Ino-chan. Masih banyak pameran boneka menarik lainnya. Ah, Kankuro, Kau pajang bonekanya di dekat pohon sebelah sana ya ucap Sasori sambil mengajak Dei dan Ino berkeliling.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam, Ino dan Dei pamit pulang lebih dulu pada Sasori dan Kankuro. Ino terlihat lelah sehingga Dei memutuskan mengajak Ino pulang.

 **Besok kan masih bisa mengajak Ino kesini lagi** fikir Dei. Sedangkan Sasori masih ingin menikmati festival ditaman, mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama mendiang kekasihnya.

Dei dan Ino pulang dengan menaiki bus seperti tadi saat menuju ketaman. Ino tampak tertidur di bahu Dei. Tak lama mereka tiba di halte, mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumah sasori. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

Ino masih bersandar manja pada Deidara. Tiba-tiba Dei menghentikan langkahnya.

Hime, jika nanti aku tidak lagi disisimu, ku harap kau hidup dengan baik bersama Sasori. Aku percaya ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik ucap Dei yang membuat Ino bingung bercampur kesal.

Apa maksudmu berkata begitu Dei-kun! Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi!? tanya Ino yang masih menahan amarahnya. Dei diam, ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Ino selama beberapa menit.

Bukan begitu Ino-chan, aku hanya takut tidak bisa menjagamu lagi Ino-chan jelas Dei dengan lirih pada Ino. Ino semakin bingung dengan perkataan Dei.

Kau tahu soal aku yang kalah berjudi dan membuat perjanjian dengan mereka, aku yakin mereka sedang mencariku sekarang Ino-chan Dei melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tapi Dei-kun, bukannya mereka telah mendapatkan rumah kita? Mengapa mereka masih mengejarmu Dei-kun? Tanya Ino yang semakin penasaran.

Dei menghela nafas. Ada yang masih mereka inginkan dariku Ino-chan. Tapi tak usah usah kau fikirkan sekarang. Aku akan berusaha menjagamu Ino-chan ucap Dei sambil memeluk Ino.

Ino diam, merasakan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya, akan tetapi Ino memilih diam, menikmati moment bersama orang yang dikasihinya.

Mereka pun tiba dirumah, Ino segera kedapur meminum susu dingin dari kulkas. Rasa haus yang tadi menghinggapi tenggorokannya kini hilang.

Huuffh,, Udara di Suna panas sekali.. gumam Ino. Ia menghampiri Deidara yang sedang tiduran di sofa ruang TV sambil membawakan segelas air jeruk dingin.

Dei-kun, ini minum dulu. Cuaca di Suna panas ya, aku jadi malas mau bepergian keluar keluh Ino yang dibalas senyuman oleh Deidara.

Kau hanya belum terbiasa hime. Wajar saja disini panas, kota Suna kan asalnya dari gurun pasir. Saat siang udara disini akan sangat panas, sedangkan saat malam akan terasa sangat dingin jelas Dei sambil mengusap kepala Ino.

Dei merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyuruh Ino duduk disampingnya. Deidara mengambil ponselnya, ia hendak menghubungi Sasori.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Deidara heran siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Ia menyuruh Ino masuk kekamar, firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk.

Deidara masih mencoba menghubungi Sasori, namun panggilannya belum dijawab juga. Dei membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kabuto bersama pengawal-pengawalnya. Ia tak menyangka jejaknya bisa terlacak.

Apa kabar Deidara-san? Apa aku mengganggumu? ucap Kabuto dengan seringai khas diwajahnya. Dei masih membisu, ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam jaket.

Tidak perlu terkejut begitu, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang sesuai yang kau tandatangani diperjanjian ucap Kabuto yang masih menampakkan seringainya.

Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya pada kalian! Seharusnya rumah itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan! ucap Dei emosi.

Hohoho sayang sekali Deidara-san, rumah itu sebenarnya bukanlah tujuan utama kami, yang kami inginkan adalah gadis, ah maksudku wanita yang sudah kau bawa kabur Deidara-san

Deidara tersentak, **Apa mereka telah mengetahui aku dan ino sudah...** tanya Dei dalam hati.

Kami sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya Deidara-san. Ku kira kau orang yang bisa dipercaya Deidara-san. Kau tahu, Tuan Orochimaru sangat tidak menyukai pembohong apalagi pengkhianat ucap Kabuto tepat di telinga Deidara.

Tiba-tiba Ino mucul dari dalam kamar, ia bingung melihat apa yang tengah terjadi diruang tamu. Deidara spontan berteriak menyuruh Ino lari dari rumah itu. Ino yang bingung hanya mematung dengan tatapan bertanya pada Deidara.

Ino, sudah kubilang cepat pergi dari sini! Tidak ada waktu bertanya, cepat pergi! ketika Dei hendak menghampiri Ino, dua orang pengawal Kabuto mengunci tubuh Deidara. Melihat kejadian tersebut Ino baru menyadari kalau mereka mungkin orang yang Deidara maksud.

Ketika Ino hendak berlari menuju pintu belakang, pengawal Kabuto yang lain berhasil menangkap Ino. Ia meronta dan berusaha menendang orang-orang tersebut namun sayang, pegangan orang tersebut berhasil menghentikan perlawanannya.

Ia merasakan sakit pada kedua lengannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh mereka. Lepaskan aku! Apa mau kalian hah! bentak Ino pada Kabuto. Kabuto menyeringai dan mendekati Ino.

Aku ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Tuan Orochimaru, Nona. Dan kau jangan mencoba kabur jika ingin kakakmu, oh maksudku kekasihmu ini selamat, Nona ucap Kabuto dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Ino masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kabuto. **Aku ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Tuan Orochimaru...**

Dei kembali berteriak Lepaskan dia Kabuto! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melukainya sedikitpun! ancam Deidara yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagi Kabuto.

Heh, bagaimana kau membunuhku Deidara-san? Bahkan keadaanmu sekarang ini sangat memprihatinkan. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melukainya sedikitpun.

Tuan Ororchimaru tidak suka mainannya rusak Deidara menggeram berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman pengawal Kabuto.

Sementara itu di festival taman kota Suna, Sasori tengah berlari menuju mobilnya. Namun suasana festival saat itu sudah sangat ramai penghujung hingga ia kesulitan untuk segera keluar dari sana.

Sudah beberapa kali tubuhnya menabrak pengunjung disana. Rupanya saat Deidara memasukkan ponselnya kedalam jaket, panggilan teleponnya masih terhubung dengan Sasori, dan sasori pun mendengarkan apa saja yang terjadi dirumahnya.

Ia masih berusaha berlari dan sampailah ia di parkiran mobilnya. Sasori langsung menstarter mobilnya, segera keluar dari tempat tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Deidara akan cepat ditemukan oleh para bajingan tersebut.

"Kami-sama, kumohon jangan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan ucap Sasori ditengah kekhawatirannya. Cih, Kuso! Kenapa harus macet disituasi begini! Aarrgghh...! umpat Sasori yang kini terjebak macet akibat festival di taman kota tersebut.

Kembali ke kediaman Akasuna. Deidara dan Ino masih dibawah cengkraman para pengawal Kabuto. Kemudian Kabuto keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia mengahampiri Orochimaru yang masih berada didalam mobinya.

Tuan Orochimaru, saya sudah mendapatkan pesanan anda. Apa anda ingin melihatnya? Lapor Kabuto pada Orochimaru.

Khu...khu...khu... Sudah dimulai rupanya. Baiklah, kita kesana Kabuto-kun Ucap Orochimaru keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah tersebut bersama Kabuto.

"Cih, siapa lagi yang kau bawa Kabuto! Curang sekali. Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar pengecut!" ujar Deidara yang masih mencoba melawan namun seorang anak buah dari Orochimaru mengacungkan pistol dikepalanya.

"Menurutku anda yang seorang pecundang Deidara-san. Anda telah bermain-main dengan kami, bukan begitu Kabuto-kun?" tanya Orochimaru pada Kabuto yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum.

"Sekarang waktunya aku mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku Deidara-san. Khu...khu..khu..." ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa yg menyeramkan.

Orochimaru melangkah menghampiri Ino yang masih ditahan oleh pengawalnya, ia memegang dagu Ino, memaksa Ino menatap wajahnya.

"Hm, kau memang cantik nona, tapi sayang sudah ada yang mendahuluiku, bukan begitu?" tanya Orochimaru entah pada siapa. Ino hanya diam masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dilengannya.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru mencium paksa bibir Ino, Ino semakin berontak berusaha menjauhkan bibirnya dari pria bajingan didepannya. Deidara yang melihat hal tersebut berteriak memaki-maki namun semua usahanya sia-sia.

Kemudian Ino menggigit bibir Orochimaru dengan keras hingga ia merasakan darah mengalir dimulutnya, Ino berhasil melukai Orochimaru.

Merasakan sakit akibat gigitan Ino, Orochimaru melepaskan ciumannya dan menampar Ino dengan keras hingga suaranya menggema diruangan tersebut.

"Plakkk!" Ino meringis, darah merembes dari sudut bibirnya. "Nampaknya kau lebih suka dikasari nona. Bersikap manislah atau aku akan kasar terhadapmu" ancam Orochimaru sambil menjilati darah dibibirnya.

Orochimaru masih berusaha melanjutkan aksinya menjamah Ino, kini tangannya meremas kedua payudara Ino. Ino meringis disentuh dengan kasar oleh pria itu.

"Dei-kun.. Hiks.. Tolong aku. Hiks,,, hiks,,," pinta Ino sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Deidara semakin geram melihat Ino dilecehkan didepan matanya, ia menggigit tangan orang yang mencengkram bahunya namun naas, Ia mendapatkan satu peluru yang bersarang dikakinya.

"Aaaarrgghhhh...!" teriak Deidara merasakan peluru menembus kulitnya.

"Sudah kubilang Deidara-san, diam dan nikmati saja pemandangan didepan anda. Jadilah anak yang baik" ucap Kabuto pada Deidara.

Dei merasakan sakit pada betisnya yang ditembus timah panas. Sedangkan Ino menjerit histeris melihat hal tersebut. Ia kemudian menendang selangkangan orochimaru.

"Aaww! Apa yang kau lakukan Jalang! Kabuto, habisi pecundang itu sekarang! Itu hukuman buatmu yang tidak bisa menjadi gadis baik nona!" perintah Orochimaru sambil menahan sakit di selangkangannya.

"Tidaaaakk! Kumohon jangan sakiti Dei-kun Tuan, kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal kau melepaskannya Tuan! Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap Ino memohon pada Orochimaru.

"Ino, jangan pedulikan aku! Kau cepatlah lari dari sini! Ia tidak akan mendengarmu Ino, Aaarrgghhh!" teriak Deidara dan lagi-lagi mendapatkan timah panas bersarang dibahu kanannya.

"Dei-kuunnn! Hiks... Hiks.." jerit Ino histeris.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara bocah. Dengan begitu kau sudah menyia-nyiakan nyawamu sendiri" ucap Kabuto menyeringai, ia sangat senang melihat darah yang mengalir dari betis dan bahu Deidara.

Orochimaru memeluk Ino dari belakang, mencengkramnya dengan kuat agar Ino tidak menghampiri Deidara.

"Kabuto-kun, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini segera. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bermain dengan nona manis ini, bukan begitu nona?" ucap Orochimaru sambil menjilat telinga Ino. Ino hanya menangis membayangkan nasibnya ditangan orang tersebut.

"Bajingan! Jangan kau menyentuhnya! Aarrgghh.." lagi-lagi Dei merasakan panas akibat peluru di bahu kirinya, dua tembakan sekaligus.

"Hehehe, itu hukuman untukmu bocah. Dari awal kau yang melanggar perjanjian dan sekarang kami berhak memintanya kembali. Dan aku tegaskan, dia bukan milikmu Deidara-san.

Tapi kau sudah lancang menyentuhnya sebelum Tuan Orochimaru. Sekarang terima ajalmu Deidara!" ucap kabuto sambil menembakkan peluru tepat didada kiri Deidara.

Ino berteriak meraung-raung melihat Deidara dibunuh dengan keji didepan matanya. Deidara jatuh bersimbah darah, tidak ada suara lagi dari mulutnya. Orochimaru menyeret Ino dan memerintahkan Kabuto serta anak buah lainnya segera meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Sasori berhasil keluar dari macet, ia langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya. Berkali-kali ia menelpon ponsel Deidara namun tidak kunjung diangkat. Batinnya semakin cemas memikirkan sahabatnya serta Ino.

Sasori memang mengetahui perihal Deidara yang kalah berjudi dengan Kabuto. Ia tidak menyangka Deidara bisa terkena jebakan Orochimaru.

"Bangsat kau Orochimaru! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil nyawa orang-orang didekatku lagi!" umpat Sasori sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Sasori tiba dirumahnya, mendapati pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Deidara berbaring bersimbah darah, Sasori merebahkan tubuh Dei di pangkuannya.

Ia masih bisa mendengar nafas Dei namun sudah sangat lemah. Tiba-tiba Dei membuka mata dan mulai berbicara dengam sangat lirih padanya.

"Sasori, kumohon jaga Ino ku, selamatkan dia Sasori. Sampaikan maafku padanya, aku belum mengatakan yang se-sebenarnya,, te-terim-ma k-kasih S-sas-sori..." ucap Dei yang kemudian menutup matanya.

Sasori menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Dei yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Deidaraaa! Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Ino untukmu Deidara. Aku akan menyelamatkannya walau dengan nyawaku.

Hiks..hiks.. Kenapa harus begini Kami-sama! Kenapa!" ucap Sasori dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kemudian Sasori menguhungi ambulance untuk membantu memakamkan jenazah Deidara, setelah itu ia menghubungi polisi sambil membawa rekaman CCTV dirumahnya.

 _ **Mansion Orochimaru, Kusanagi district Otogakure**_

"Khu...khu..khu.. Mulai sekarang kau harus melayaniku nona. Walaupun kau bukan lagi gadis seperti keinginanku tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencicipimu, bukan begitu nona? Khu...khu...khu.." ucap Orochimaru pada Ino yang kini terbaring di kasur dengan tangan yang terikat pada tiang tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak sudi bedebah! Aku tidak sudi disentuh olehmu!" bentak Ino pada Orochimaru sambil memberontak. Sikap Ino membuat birahi Orochimaru terpacu.

Dan sejak saat itu Ino menjalani nasibnya menjadi pemuas nafsu bejat Orochimaru. Ia diperlakukan dengan kasar dan tidak manusiawi. Ino sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Deidara dibunuh didepan matanya, tubuhnya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto, tidak ada lagi harapannya untuk hidup didunia yang kejam ini. Hingga suatu hari Orochimaru sudah merasa bosan pada Ino.

Ino sedikit lega mendengar dirinya akan dibebaskan dari sarang ular tersebut, akan tetapi nasib baik masih belum berpihak padanya. Ia ternyata dikirim ke Konoha untuk menjadi wanita penghibur disana. Ino pasrah menerima nasibnya, ia tidak bisa melawan.

Kini dirumah penghibur milik Nona Tsunade dan Mei Terumi, ia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai Geisha. Ino menjadi primadona disana. Kehidupan di rumah penghibur tersebut tidak terlalu buruk memang.

Nona Tsunade dan Nona Mei selalu bersikap baik kepadanya.

 **'Yah, mungkin ini sudah jalan takdirku. Dei-kun, maafkan aku..'** ucap Ino dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Fuuyu selesai bikin ampe chap 3. Maaf ya kalo panjang banget, soalnya Fuuyu pengin selesain cerita flashback Ino. Arigatou gozaimasu buat teman-teman yang sudah berpartisipasi memberikan review, follow bahkan masukin fic Fuuyu ke favorite.

Ditunggu review positifnya ya. Fuuyu gak bosen-bosen ingetin kalau Fuuyu tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Jaa~ minna


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Minna (^_^)

Makasih ya udah bersedia review. Oh ya di chapter ini sama kaya kemaren, ceritanya dimulai dari flashback. Moga Fuuyu bisa cepet update terus, soalnya fic ini Fuuyu perkirain bisa lebih dari 10 chap. Kemaren Fuuyu sempet buntu ide banget buat bikin chapter yang sekarang.

Sekarang waktunya Fuuyu bales review dulu

\- _**Erica719:**_ Makasih ya Erica atas masukannya. Fuuyu minta maaf banget di chap kemaren sempat kacau banget penulisannya :( Fuuyu gak liat lagi hasil ketikannya. Makasih ya udah bersedia review (^_^) moga di chap ini gak ada kesalahan kaya kemaren.

\- _**Shion-Hana:**_ Good Question. Hehehehe. Kemungkinan masih beberapa chap lagi, soalnya sekarang lagi bahas flashbacknya Hinata dulu, jadi Madara belum muncul #masih nego harga, secara klan Uchiha itu honornya cukup tinggi(?) hehehe# Moga Shion-Hana masih bersedia stay tune ya di fic Fuuyu (^_^) sampe Om Madara muncul.

\- _**Ulin Nuha:**_ Makasih ya Ulin udah bersedia baca n review fic Fuuyu. Ceritanya cukup dramatis di chap kemaren, tapi diperkirakan chap depan lebih tragis lagi(?) hehehee. Moga di chap ini bisa rileks yaa (^_^)

\- _**Uchiha Rhidani:**_ Makasih ya udah bersedia review. Di fic ini Fuuyu memang bikin semuanya pada crack pair. Fuuyu lagi seneng pasangin Hinata ama Om Madara. Hehehe. Kalo Ino ama Kimimaro, sebenernya Fuuyu mulai ragu juga mau bikin pairnya. Mau kasih masukan pairnya Ino buat Fuuyu?

\- _**Ade854:**_ Makasih ya udah review fic Fuuyu :) Iya Ino nasibnya cukup tragis di chap kemaren, tapi Fuuyu usahain Ino gak tragis banget nanti hidupnya. Di chap ini Fuuyu mengulas kisahnya hinata. Sankyuu ya supportnya :) hehehe

Oh ya, kayanya pada kurang sreg ya ama pair Ino x kimimaro? Kalo gitu Fuuyu minta masukannya ya sama teman-teman, enaknya Ino dipasangin ama siapa selain Sai? Soalnya Fuuyu pengen bikin crack pair, tapi Fuuyu tetap menerima aspirasi dari teman-teman (^_^)

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dan kasih masukan buat Fuuyu. Semoga fic ini gak garing dan ngebosenin. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite fic Fuuyu yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Fuuyu terharu.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair: Ino Y x ?, Hinata H x Madara U, Sakura H x Sasori

Rate: M (for lemon)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon Inside, Crack Pair. Sebaiknya yang membaca fic ini min. 17 th yaa. Kalau masih ada yang nekat, Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab lhoo...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **~~* Happy Reading *~~**

 **GEISHA dan CINTA**

Chapter 4: Lavender's life

 **Hinata POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku berada ditempat ini sekitar empat bulan setelah Ino-chan. Kedatanganku ketempat ini tidak beda jauh dengan ino-chan, bisa dibilang kisah kami memiliki kesamaan.

Keluargaku sebenarnya salah satu keluarga terhormat disini, tapi sekarang aku malah berada di tempat ini.

Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi siapa yang tak kenal dengan hyuga? Keluarga terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi adat dan tradisi serta salah satu pengusaha terbesar dikonoha.

Hyuga telah memulai bisnis sudah sejak dulu kala, ketika konoha masih menjadi desa kecil dan belum ramai seperti sekarang ini.

Tousanku, Hiashi Hyuga berasal dari keluarga inti dan merupakan pemimpin klan. Kami masih menganut sistem yang membagi keluarga berdasarkan inti dan cabang.

Hanya golongan dari inti yang bisa menjadi pemimpin, sedangkan golongan cabang hanya akan menjadi pengawal saja. Tidak adil memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah ketentuan sejak zaman leluhur.

Tousan merupakan keturunan dari golongan inti begitupun kakek maupun buyutku. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan silsilah keluarga yang rumit itu.

Aku memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Hanabi Hyuga. Sedangkan Kaasan, beliau telah berpulang pada Kami-sama setelah melahirkan Hanabi.

Sejak itu aku yang menggantikan tugas-tugas Kaasan seperti memasak, mengurus rumah bahkan, dan merawat Tousan serta Hanabi.

Tousanku mengawali bisnisnya dengan membuka peternakan. Tak menunggu waktu lama, menginjak usia 2 tahun, usaha keluarga kami berkembang pesat. Kami banyak mensupplai hasil ternak hingga ke berbagai kota.

Setelah itu Tousan membuka pabrik makanan dan minuman yang bahan-bahannya diambil dari peternakan kami sendiri. Dan kami pun menjadi pengusaha tersukses saat itu.

Ah, aku hampir lupa. Tousan memiliki saudara kembar, namanya Hizashi Hyuga. Pamanku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun dariku, namanya Neji Hyuga.

Paman Hizashi dan Neji-Nii sangat baik kepadaku dan Hanabi. Kami sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Selama ini pamanlah yang selalu membantu Tousan.

Tapi sejak 6 tahun yang lalu paman Hizashi dan Neji-Nii pindah ke Tokyo untuk memulai usahanya sendiri disana. Paman bilang tidak ingin terus bergantung dan menyusahkan Tousan, padahal Tousan sama sekali tidak merasa demikian.

 **Flash Back**

Karena paman bersikeras ingin ke Tokyo, akhirnya Tousan dengan berat hati melepas kepergian mereka. Aku dan Hanabi pun merasakan hal yang sama, karena sejak kecil kami sudah menganggap Neji-Nii seperti kakak kandung kami.

Kami bersama-sama mengantar paman dan Neji-Nii ke bandara. Kami bergantian memeluk paman dan Neji-Nii. Ketika tiba giliranku memeluk Neji-Nii aku menagis di dada bidangnya, ia mengelus kepalaku dan mengecup keningku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Sudah jangan bersedih Hinata-chan, aku kan hanya pergi ke Tokyo, bukan pergi ke alam baka. Hehehe" ucap Neji-Nii yang masih memelukku. Reflek aku pun memukul dadanya mendengar perkataannya yang ngelantur tersebut.

"Baka, jangan berkata seperti itu Neji-Nii. Kau malah membuatku cemas" ucapku yang masih enggan melepas pelukannya.

Mungkin orang-orang disana menganggap kami sepasang kekasih yang akan berpisah jauh. Tapi jika mereka juga lebih teliti melihat kami, kami memiliki sepasang bola mata yang sama. Dan juga ada Tousan serta paman disana.

Neji-Nii kembali mengecup keningku dan tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Iya iya maaf. Sudah tidak perlu cemas begitu, kau kan bisa menghubungi ponselku kapan saja Hinata. Aku juga akan sering menghubungimu lewat telepon, email bahkan surat sekalipun.

Karena aku pasti akan merindukan adikku yang manis ini" Ucap Neji-Nii yang membuat lega dihatiku.

"Ne, Neji Nii-san, apa kau hanya akan merindukan Nee-chan? Apa aku tidak manis seperti Nee-chan?" ucap Hanabi yang berpura-pura merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kami pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Neji-Nii melepas pelukannya untukku, ia menghampiri Hanabi yang masih berwajah menggemaskan.

"Ah, maaf ya Hanabi. Aku juga pasti merindukanmu disana. Kau itu tidak manis Hanabi..." ucap Neji-Nii yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hanabi makin menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby.

Lalu Neji-Nii mengusap lembut kepala Hanabi dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau itu imut dan menggemaskan Hana-chan. Hehehe. Aku titip Hinata ya. Tolong jaga dia selama aku pergi" ucap Neji-Nii sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hanabi.

"Tenang saja Neji-Nii, aku pasti menjaga Nee-san ku yang cantik dan manis ini" ucap Hanabi dengan senyum lebarnya. Neji-Nii mengangguk dan kembali mengusap kepala Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan paman dan Neji harus check in dulu sebelum keberangkatan. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, jaga juga ayah kalian.

Arigatou selama ini sudah membantu mengurusku dan Neji. Sampai Jumpa" ucap paman sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Neji pun turut melambaikan tangannya, lalu mereka berjalan masuk kedalam bandara dan meninggalkan kami. Kami pun berbalik menuju ke tempat mobil diparkir, akan tetapi ada hal yang masih mengganjal dihatiku.

Segera aku pamit meninggalkan Hanabi dan Tousan. Aku berlari mengejar Neji-Nii yang masih berjalan hampir memasuki pintu masuk. Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia terkejut melihatku yang berlari kearahnya.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat, ia hampir jatuh karena tidak siap dengan pelukanku yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku heran, tanpa aba-aba aku segera mencium bibirnya.

Terasa dingin, manis dan lembut dibibirku. Ia tampaknya masih syok dengan perbuatanku, aku tidak peduli. Aku masih menciumnya dan ia pun mulai mengikuti permainan bibirku.

Mulanya hanya lumatan lembut tapi lama-lama menjadi penuh nafsu dan mulai menuntut. Lidah Neji-Nii membelit lidahku, tangannya melingkar erat dipinggangku. Merasa mulai kekurangan oksigen, kami pun melepaskan diri.

Mata lavender kami saling bertemu, ia tersenyum manis sambil mengelus bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini Hinata?" tanyanya yang masih tersenyum padaku.

"A-aku mencintaimu Nii-san. Gomen ne aku telah lancang menciummu" ujarku dengan malu-malu seraya menundukkan kepala. Neji-Nii mengangkat daguku, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu. Tidak kusangka kau lebih berani dariku. Hehehe. Aku tidak menyesal kau merebut ciuman pertamaku" ucap Neji-Nii sambil mengelus pipiku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, rasanya aliran darahku berdesir cepat ditubuhku. Tiba-tiba ponsel Neji-Nii berbunyi. Ia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ne, Hinata maaf aku harus segera berangkat. Barusan ayah yang menelponku. Susul aku di Tokyo Hinata. Aku akan selalu menunggumu disana. Sampai jumpa Hinata, Aishiteru" ucap Neji-Nii kembali berpamitan padaku sambil memelukku erat dan kembali mencium bibirku.

Setelah itu Neji-Nii mulai berjalan memasuki pintu masuk. Aku masih mematung disana. Merasakan kekosongan dari diriku. **'Iya, aku akan menyusulmu, tunggu aku Neji-Nii'** ucapku mantap dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat mobil Tousan diparkir. Mereka masih disana menungguku. Tousan tersenyum kepadaku, sedangkan Hanabi menatapku dengan seringaian yang aneh.

 **'Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka tidak sedang kerasukan hantu iseng dibandara kan?'** batinku aneh melihat sikap Tousan dan Hanabi. "Ciiiee... Ciieee.. Ada yang baru jadian ya?" ucap Hanabi yang masih menyeringai padaku.

"Sudah Hana-chan, jangan menggodanya. Kita akan membahasnya nanti dirumah" ucap Tousan sambil tersenyum dan memegang pundakku. Aku masih menatap heran pada mereka.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. "Hanabi, jangan bilang..." ucapku sambil menatap terkejut pada mereka dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Hanabi terkikik, entah karena melihat ekspresiku atau mendengar kata-kataku.

"Sudah Hinata, ayo kita pulang. Nanti kau harus Ceritakan semuanya pada Tousan" ucap Tousan sambil memasuki mobil dan tunggu,,, sepertinya mataku melihat senyuman tepatnya seringaian yang sama seperti Hanabi beberapa detik lalu diwajah Tousan!

 **'Kami-sama,,, apa yang harus aku katakan nanti?'** ujarku panik dalam hati.

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kepergian Neji-Nii.

Baru saja aku berjalan menuju kamar, Hanabi sudah berteriak memanggilku. "Nee-chan, Tousan menunggumu diruang keluarga". Aku mengiyakan dan segera menuju tempat Tousan menungguku.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan terdengar suara Tousan mempersilahkanku masuk. Didalam sudah ada Tousan dan Hanabi yang duduk dengan manisnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, Hinata. Sini duduk disamping Tousan" ucap Tousan sambil menepuk kursi disampingnya. Aku pun menurut dan duduk disamping Tousan.

"Nah Hinata, sekarang ceritakan pada Tousan" ujar Tousan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Tousan. Melihat ekspresiku yang bingung, Tousan tersenyum.

"Ah sepertinya kau lupa ya Hinata? Hanabi coba jelaskan soal tadi" ucap Tousan.

"Ne, Nee-chan. Aku melihatmu dan Neji-Nii sedang berciuman dibandara tadi. Sepertinya Nee-chan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku ya? Hehehe" ujar Hanabi sambil tertawa padaku.

Aku menelan ludah, aku sangat malu jika harus mengakuinya didepan Tousan. Tapi sudah kepalang basah, mau tidak mau aku akan berkata jujur didepan mereka.

"A-Ano,,, E-Eto.. A-Aku aku sudah lama menyukai Neji-Nii Tousan. Maafkan aku" ucapku dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil menunduk, tak kuasa menatap seperti apa reaksi Tousan.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Fuuyu bisa update tentang Hinata. Maaf ya kalo chap ini rada garing. Tidak bosan2 Fuuyu minta review positifnya dari minna. Dan juga Fuuyu tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun.

Kembali Fuuyu ingatkan soal siapa yang lebih enaknya jadi pair Ino selain Sai? Fuuyu tunggu ya responnya dari minna (^_^) Thank's 4 reading. Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Main Pair: Ino Y x ?, Hinata H x Madara U, Sakura H x Sasori

Rate: M (for lemon)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon Inside, Crack Pair. Sebaiknya yang membaca fic ini min. 17 th yaa. Kalau masih ada yang nekat, Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab lhoo... Bagi yang tidak suka diharapkan menekan 'back' dan tidak melanjutkan ;)

.

.

Note:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~~* GEISHA dan CINTA *~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Lavender's life (Part 2)**

 **Bandara Internasional Konoha**

"Neji, kau darimana nak?" tanya Hizashi pada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya.

"Sumimasen ayah, tadi Hinata memanggilku dan berbicara sebentar padaku" jawab Neji sedikit berbohong pada sang ayah. Hizashi tersenyum seakan mengerti maksud anaknya.

"Oh, Hinata-sama mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu Neji? Ah,, coba tadi ayah melihatnya" ucap sang ayah dengan seringainya, ia sedang menggoda sang anak yang kini tampak rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Eh bu-bukan seperti itu ayah. Ini tidak seperti yang ayah fikirkan" sergah Neji sedikit kikuk.

"Hoo, memangnya kau tahu apa yang ayah fikirkan Neji?" lagi, Hizashi menggoda Neji yang kini terlihat speechless. Dalam hati ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya yang malu-malu.

"Ayah, sudah. Berhenti menggodaku begitu. Hinata juga menitipkan salam untuk ayah" jawab Neji dengan ekspresi sesantai mungkin meski rona merah masih mewarnai pipinya. Hizashi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Neji.

"Ah sou ka. Kalau begitu secepatnya kau bawa calon menantuku ke Tokyo nanti" ucap Hizashi yang sukses membuat Neji melongo disertai rona merah yang semakin kontras.

"Ayaaaahhhhh..." ucap Neji dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, sedangkan sang ayah tengah tertawa puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Souke Hyuga, Konoha**

Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sang ayah. Kemudian Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dan mengusap kepalanya. Hinata mendongak dan melihat Hiashi tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tousan tidak marah?" Hiashi menggeleng dan masih tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak Hime, Tousan senang jika Neji bisa menjadi menantu dirumah ini, jadi hubungan kekeluargaan kita akan semakin erat Hinata"

Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang sama sekali tak disangkanya. "Arigatou Tousan, aku sayang Tousan" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Lusa kau boleh menjenguk Neji serta paman Hizashi di Tokyo. Kau pasti sudah sangat merindukannya bukan?" tanya Hiashi yang masih memeluk putri sulungnya. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ne ne,, seperti menonton drama di tv saja" ujar Hanabi yang tampaknya terlupakan keberadaannya. Hinata dan Hiashi menoleh, mereka melihat Hanabi tengah mengembungkan pipinya. Mereka pun tertawa melihat sikap si bungsu Hyuga.

"Ah maafkan Tousan Hanabi, kemari nak kita rayakan hari jadinya kakakmu dengan Neji" ucap Hiashi pada Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, Hinata masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia masih teringat kejadian di bandara pagi tadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakannya hingga saat ini. Neji-nii apa kau juga merasakannya?" ucap Hinata seolah Neji bisa mendengarnya disana.

"Riiinngg... Rriiinnnggg..." Ponsel Hinata tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Melihat nama 'Neji' tertera dilayar ponselnya, dengan riang Hinata menyambut panggilan disebrang sana.

"Ah, Konbanwa Neji-nii. Tidak aku belum tidur, hehehe iya tidak biasanya aku insomnia. Ah,, aku juga merindukanmu Neji-nii. Lusa aku akan mengunjungimu. Iya, oyasuminasai Neji-nii"

Hinata mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Neji. Mereka seperti terhubung batin satu sama lain. Ajaib, setelah mendengar suara Neji, Hinata merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Ia pun tertidur dengan sendirinya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

Hari telah berganti pagi. Hinata mengerjakan rutinitas menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah, Hinata berjalan-jalan ke kawasan bunke. Disana ada kolam yang memiliki bunga teratai besar diatasnya.

Selain itu terdapat ikan-ikan hias yang cantik menambah kesan indah dan rileks jika memandangnya.

Ketika melewati sebuah tempat seperti gazibu, Hinata mendengar suara orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ia pun bersembunyi dibalik pohon terdekat.

"Hei Hoheto, kudengar mereka ingin mengadakan kerjasama dengan tuan Hiashi ya?" terdengar suara seseorang tengah bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Iroha. Tapi bukankah agak aneh mereka tiba-tiba ingin mengajak join? Seperti yang kita tahu, mereka dengan Hyuga tidak bisa dibilang 'kerabat baik' tapi tidak bisa dibilang musuh juga" jawab salah satu bunke Hyuga tersebut.

 **'Siapa mereka yang dimaksud? '** inner Hinata penasaran. Ia masih ditempat persembunyiannya.

"Yah kuharap mereka tidak memiliki niat buruk pada Hyuga. Semoga dengan kerjasama tersebut mereka dengan Hyuga bisa bersatu kembali. Ah aku baru ingat, bukankah Hyuga memiliki perjanjian dengan mereka, ne Hoheto?"

"Ah iya benar, apa jangan-jangan mereka bermaksud menagih perjanjian itu? Kuharap Hiashi-sama tidak terpengaruh begitu saja" Iroha mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Hoheto.

"Sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti. Ayo kita kembali bekerja" mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kolam teratai. Disana ia masih termenung memikirkan pembicaraan dua orang tadi.

 **'Perjanjian dengan mereka? Perjanjian apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya?'** innerHinata sambil memberi makan ikan dikolam.

"Ohayou Hinata-sama. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" sapa Tokuma tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata. "Ohayou Tokuma. Aku hanya memberi makan ikan. Kau mau kemana Tokuma?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tokuma balas tersenyum "Aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan. Apa Hinata-sama ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanya Tokuma dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah tidak perlu begitu Tokuma. Sepertinya tidak ada" jawab Hinata dengan senyum. Tokuma pun pamit undur diri. Sedangkan Hinata memilih kembali ke kediamannya melihat matahari mulai bersinar terik.

"Ah iya, besok aku ke Tokyo. Aku harus menyiapkan keperluanku" gumam Hinata sambil menyiapkan beberapa lembar pakaian kemudian memasukkannya kedalam sebuah koper yang berukuran sedang.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Tok,, tok,,, tok Terdengar suara ketukan dipintu.

"Sumimasen Hinata-sama, ada teman anda sedang menunggu diruang tamu lapor seorang Bunke Hyuga pada Hinata dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Hinata menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan melihat Tokuma yang berada didepan pintu sambil menenteng plastik ditangannya.

Arigatou Tokuma, kau baru pulang? Tanya Hinata dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

Iya Hinata-sama, aku baru saja pulang dan bertemu dengan teman anda. Ah ya ini, silahkan ambil beberapa bila Hinata-sama mau jawab Tokuma seraya menawarkan beberapa kue yang dibelinya.

Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini saja. Arigatou Tokuma Hinata mengambil satu buah cinnamon roll yang memang disukainya. Tokuma hendak meminta Hinata untuk mengambil lagi beberapa cinnamon roll tapi gadis tersebut sudah meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Perumahan Senbonzakura, Tokyo**

"Bagaimana Neji? Kau suka?" tanya Hizashi pada Neji. Mereka saat ini berada di kawasan perumahan dengan gaya tradisional dan masih terlihat asri. Sangat cocok dengan Hyuga yang memang menjunjung tinggi nilai tradisi.

"Iya ayah. Seperti di Konoha" jawab Neji yang tampak antusias dengan rumah barunya. Kemarin mereka bermalam dihotel karena kunci rumah mereka baru diantar tadi pagi.

"Oh ya Neji, besok kau datang ke tempatnya untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja. Semoga berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita semua harapkan" ucap Hizashi tersenyum kecil pada Neji lalu memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya.

"Ya ayah, semoga berjalan dengan baik. Hinata, sedang apa ia sekarang?" gumam Neji. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Hinata, mendengar suaranya sudah membuat fikiran Neji menjadi rileks.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata. Kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu? Ah sou ka. Jam berapa keberangkatannya? Ah, baik akan kujemput besok dibandara. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi. Jaa"

.

.

.

Kiba-kun! Kapan kau kembali dari Tokyo? ucap Hinata yang terkejut melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya sudah kembali.

Saking senangnya Hinata menghampiri Kiba dan memeluknya. Betapa ia rindu saat-saat bersama kedua sahabatnya yang kini sudah memilih jalan hidup masing-masing.

Saat ini Kiba dan Shino tengah kuliah di universitas Tokyo dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Kiba mengambil kedokteran spesialis hewan sedangkan Shino mengambil sains.

Hei Hinata, apa tidak masalah kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini? Nanti dilihat sepupumu yang SisCom itu ucap Kiba yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

Hehehe tenang saja Kiba-kun, Neji-Nii sudah menetap di Tokyo bersama paman Hizashi sejak kemarin jawab Hinata yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kiba lalu duduk disamping pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut.

Ah sou ka. Umm Hinata, nanti malam kau ada acara? Tanya Kiba dengan sedikit gugup.

"Eh? Tidak, ada apa Kiba-kun? Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Ah yokatta. Etto, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Konohaland, kebetulan aku diberikan tiket oleh Onee-san. Dia dapat tiket ini dari hadiah undian. Karena Onee-san sibuk dan tidak ada teman yang diajak jadi ia memberikannya padaku" jelas Kiba dengan peluh di dahinya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah jam berapa kau menjemputku Kiba-kun?" jawab Hinata dengan riang. Kiba malah terkejut Hinata mengiyakan begitu saja ajakannya.

"Hi-Hinata... Kau menerima ajakanku?" tanya Kiba seolah tidak percaya.

"Hee? Tentu saja Kiba-kun. Selama ini kita selalu pergi bersama bukan?" jawab Hinata yang sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kiba

 **'Ah benar juga. Duh kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Apa karena sekarang aku melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda? Aarrgghh,,, tidak, tidak. Aku harus bersikap normal'** inner Kiba.

"Ahaha iya benar. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi pulang. Jam 7 aku jemput. Jaa Hinata" pamit Kiba sambil menyerahkan satu tiket pada Hinata. Ia mengantar Kiba hingga depan beranda rumah.

"Um, jaa na Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menatap Kiba yang sudah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Rrriiinnggg... Rrriiinnggg" terdengar suara ponselnya dari dalam saku roknya.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-Nii. Ehh,, tidak Neji-Nii. Etto, barusan Kiba-kun datang berkunjung, ia baru saja pulang. Jam 8.30 pagi Neji-Nii. Iya nanti aku sampaikan. Umm, Jaa Neji-Nii"

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 7 kurang 5 menit. Hinata sudah tampil cantik dengan mengenakan dress satin polos selutut berwarna ungu muda.

Ia juga mengenakan cardigan dengan warna ungu tua serta mini bag dan flat shoes berwarna krem yang mempercantik penampilannya.

'Tin... Tin...'

Terdengar suara klakson dari luar.

"Itu pasti Kiba-kun!" seru Hinata sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu. Ternyata itu suara klakson mobil ayahnya yang baru pulang bersama Hanabi. Hinata menghampiri pagar yang sudah dibuka oleh Kou.

Hanabi segera keluar dari mobil menghampiri kakaknya. "Onee-san, kau terlihat cantik sekali. Nee-san mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi dengan antusias.

"Aku diajak Kiba-kun ke Konohaland. Oh ya tidak biasanya kau pulang hampir malam, Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Hanabi, seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Waaahh menyenangkan sekali! Sayang aku tidak bisa ikut" Hanabi mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tadi aku ikut eskul Judo Nee-san dan aku meminta Tousan menjemputku" lanjut Hanabi menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Ah sou ka. Um, gomen ya Hanabi. Lain kali kita kesana bersama, tidak apa kan?" tanya Hinata yang merasa tidak enak.

"Eh? Daijobu Nee-san. Oh ya salam untuk Kiba-Nii. Aku ke kamar dulu, Jaa" Hanabi meninggalkan Hinata di beranda. Hiashi sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia lebih suka membawa mobilnya sendiri jika dalam kondisi sehat.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi yang melihat Hinata berdiri di beranda.

"Kiba-kun mengajakku ke Konohaland, Tousan" jawab Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk pada ayahnya. Lalu terdengar suara klakson, beruntung pintu pagar belum ditutup sehingga Kiba langsung memasuki halaman dan memarkirkan motornya.

Kiba turun dan membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi. "Konbanwa, Hiashi-sama" sapa Kiba dengan sikap tenang dan terlihat dewasa.

"Hn, Konbanwa, Inuzuka-san" jawab Hiashi singkat. Ia melirik Kiba dari atas hingga bawah, menilai penampilan Kiba yang sudah banyak berubah.

"Saya ingin mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan, apa anda membolehkan Hiashi-sama?" izin Kiba dengan gentle pada ayah Hinata.

Hiashi menatap Kiba dengan intens, rasa gugup mulai menggelitik pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu. Tak disangka Hiashi tersenyum serta menepuk pundak pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Kau banyak berubah nak. Silahkan ajak Hinata berjalan-jalan dan jangan pulang terlalu malam, Inuzuka-san" ucap Hiashi yang membuat Kiba serta Hinata terkejut.

"A-arigatou Hiashi-sama. Saya akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang tidak terlalu malam. Kalau begitu kami permisi, Hiashi-sama" jawab Kiba yang masih memasang sikap tenang.

"Hn, silahkan" ucap Hiashi kemudian masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang masih berada diluar.

"Oh Kami-sama! Tidak ku sangka ayahmu mengizinkanmu pergi denganku begitu saja. Padahal dulu ayahmu sulit sekali dibujuk sampai-sampai aku harus memohon berkali-kali padanya" cerocos Kiba yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hehe itu karena kau yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dan dapat dipercaya, Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ehh,,, begitu ya? Jadi selama ini ayahmu tidak mempercayaiku?" Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Hah sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita jalan!" seru Kiba dengan bersemangat.

"Um, ayo Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata sambil mengenakan helm lalu duduk manis diatas motor kawasaki ninja berwarna merah tersebut.

Perjalanan menuju Konohaland menempuh waktu selama 25 menit dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam. Kiba tidak ingin terlalu kencang membawa motornya ketika membonceng Hinata. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat yang disayanginya itu.

"Wah kita coba permainan yang mana ya?" ucap Hinata menatap takjub berbagai macam permainan yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah hantu?" usul Kiba yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Setelah itu mereka mencoba roller coaster, Histeria dan beberapa permainan lain yang memacu adrenalin.

"Ah tadi itu menyenangkan sekali walaupun sedikit membuat mual" ucap Kiba yang sudah duduk disebuah bangku untuk istirahat bersama Hinata.

"Iya tadi sangat menyenangkan. Oh ya aku akan membeli air mineral dan makanan ringan" Kiba menahan Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Hinata menatap heran kenapa Kiba melarangnya?

"Kau istirahat saja disini Hinata, biar aku yang membelikannya" ucap Kiba dengan gaya coolnya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku ikut saja dengan,,"

"Iie, sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja disini Hinata, ini tidak akan lama. Jaa" Kiba meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Sebenarnya Hinata masih sanggup untuk berjalan tapi Kiba sudah melarangnya, jadi ia menurut saja.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria berambut panjang dark blue yang terlihat acak berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu terlihat sempoyongan dan sepertinya tidak melihat keberadaan Hinata disana. Pria itu langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

Hinata sedikit ngeri melihat penampilan pria tersebut yang agak menyeramkan, tapi ini tempat ramai, kalau ia macam-macam Hinata hanya perlu teriak dan akan ada banyak orang yang menolongnya. Begitu fikir gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Ahh kepalaku pusing sekali. Perutku juga terasa seperti diaduk. Cih, kalau tahu akan kesini aku tidak akan mengiyakan begitu saja" gerutu pria tersebut yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata disampingnya.

"Ano, sumimasen tuan. Sepertinya anda membutuhkan ini" Pria itu menoleh kesampingnya dan terkejut menyadari dirinya tidak sendiri disana.

"Haa,, sejak kapan anda disini nona? Gomen aku tidak melihatmu" jawab pria itu dengan wajah agak pucat. Hinata tersenyum dan menyodorkan beberapa buah permen jahe pada pria itu.

"Sejak anda duduk disini dan berbicara sendiri. Ini ambilah, lumayan untuk mengurangi mual" Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil satu buah permen yang Hinata sodorkan padanya.

"Hm permen jahe. Tidak ku sangka masih ada gadis yang menyukai permen ini di jaman sekarang. Arigatou gozaimasu nona" Pria itu menikmati sensasi hangat permen yang ia makan. Wajahnya perlahan tampak lebih rileks dan terlihat tampan.

 **'Pria ini tampak dewasa dan tampan... Mirip Neji Nii-san'** inner Hinata tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum sambil menatap pria disampingnya.

"Hei Nona, apa ada sesuatu yang lucu dariku?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Hinata terkejut dan reflek menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iie. Sumimasen, anda terlihat mirip dengan seseorang" jawab Hinata, pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggumam.

"Hm, Sou ka. Oh gomennasai, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Madara, yoroshiku" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata balas menjabat tangan pria tersebut. "Hinata, yoroshiku" jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya yang membuat Madara terpana.

"Kau kesini sendiri Hinata-san?" tanya Madara yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata hanya sendirian. Hinata menggeleng, "aku bersama teman, ia sedang membeli makanan ringan" jawab gadis beriris lavender tersebut.

"Hn, begitu ya" stuck, Madara tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada gadis cantik disampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan anda Madara-san? Sepertinya anda bersama seseorang kesini?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Madara teringat dengan seseorang yang mengajaknya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Lagipula dia sudah menipuku, dia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu di mall, ternyata dia menyeretku kesini. Aku tidak bisa menaiki roller coaster, rasanya perutku seperti diaduk-aduk" curhat Madara yang didengarkan Hinata dengan tersenyum geli.

"Hm,, begitu ya. Sumimasen sebaiknya anda memberitahu dia agar tidak khawatir, kasihan kan kalau dia mencari-cari anda di tempat seramai ini" nasihat Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang membuat Madara semakin tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, akan ku telpon seka,,"

"Paman Madara! Ah disini kau rupanya! Aku hampir saja berkeliling mencarimu!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, disusul Kiba yang berjalan dibelakang pemuda tersebut dengan wajah cemberut.

"Heh, cepat sekali dia menemukanku" ucap Madara seraya menutup dahi dan matanya dengan telapak tangannya" Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Madara. Sepertinya pemuda itu agak merepotkan.

"Hei kau jangan berteriak seperti itu, lihat orang-orang jadi memandang kesini" gerutu Kiba yang sepertinya sudah kenal dengan pemuda tersebut.

Kiba dan pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan Hinata dan Madara. Kiba menatap tidak suka pada pria dewasa yang beraninya duduk bersama Hinata.

"Hinata, gomen membuatmu menunggu lama, gara-gara orang aneh ini sosis bakar yang sudah beberapa menit lalu kupesan jatuh akibat dia menabrakku" lapor Kiba pada Hinata, pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hei, aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu bocah tato, bahkan aku sudah menggantinya" Kiba hanya berdecih mendengar julukan yang diberikan pemuda itu untuknya.

"Hee paman, tidak ku sangka kau kabur dariku dan malah mendekati seorang gadis. Kau mengkhianatiku paman" ucapan ambigu pemuda itu disertai suara agak manja sukses membuat Kiba dan Madara menatap horror, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Hei ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikir. Dia Obito, keponakanku. Hoi bocah, jangan mengatakan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas. Kau ini" Madara mencoba menjelaskan secara singkat sambil mendeath glare Obito yang hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ah sou ka. Hinata, ayo kita naik bianglala sambil menikmati makanan-makanan ini" ucap Kiba sambil menunjukkan kantung berisi makanan yang dibawanya. Hinata mengangguk lalu berpamitan pada Madara dan Obito.

"Madara-san, Obito-san, sampai berjumpa lagi" Madara hanya bisa menatapi senyuman terakhir Hinata sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya. Obito menyeringai, nampaknya sang paman mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hoi paman, kau menyukai gadis itu kan?" Obito menepuk pundak Madara.

"Hn, pasti kami akan bertemu lagi" ucap Madara tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Obito.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Hinata sudah menaiki bianglala. Hinata masih tampak asik melahap sosis bakarnya, sedangkan Kiba tengah asik melahap burger. Setelah selesai dengan makanan masing-masing Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" Hinata yang tengah menatap keindahan kota segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kiba. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kiba menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa Kiba-kun?" Hinata masih menunggu, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata, sebenarnya aku,,, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Sejak duduk di bangku menengah pertama perasaanku mulai berubah padamu, awalnya aku tidak ingin menanggapinya dan menjalani hubungan denganmu hanya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi semakin lama perasaan ini makin menjadi, aku juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Jadi sampai saat kelulusan tempo hari, aku masih memendamnya. Dan sekarang aku memberanikan diri mengatakannya langsung padamu, Hinata" jeda sesaat, Kiba agak kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Apa kau bersedia jadi pacarku?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya Kiba selama ini menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Hinata malah mengira Shino lah yang memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya. Hinata memang menyukai Kiba, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun, aku juga menyukaimu tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang ku sayang dan aku telah menjalin hubungan dengannya" wajah Kiba yang semula ceria kini berubah drastis menjadi murung.

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan semua ini dengan harapan ketika Hinata menerimanya, maka akan menjadi moment romantis yang tidak terlupakan. Hinata tengah berada diposisi yang sulit, ia tidak mungkin menerima Kiba karena hanya Neji yang ada dihatinya.

Tapi dengan menolak Kiba sudah pasti Kiba akan berubah dan menjauhinya, ia akan sangat kehilangan sosok sahabat baiknya. **'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'** inner Hinata bingung.

"Ki-Kiba-kun" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa dingin. Kiba masih diam menatap pemandangan Konoha seolah enggan menatapnya. Hinata memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Kiba dan pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh juga kepadanya.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Hinata" jawab Kiba spontan tanpa difikirkan terlebih dahulu. Hinata tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kiba, semarah itukah Kiba padanya?

"Ta-tapi Kiba-kun, kita sedang berada di bianglala... Kau menyuruhku untuk terjun dari sini, Kiba-kun?" jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi sedih. Sekarang Kiba yang terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau dirinya sedang berada di bianglala bersama Hinata.

"Astaga, aku lupa" gumam Kiba sambil menepuk dahinya lalu menatap Hinata yang terlihat murung. Kiba merasa bersalah pada gadis Hyuga tersebut.

"Go-gomen Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" ucap Kiba dengan wajah tertunduk. Tak disangka Hinata tertawa kecil, membuat Kiba heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba pada sahabatnya.

"Hihihi, kau memang lucu, Kiba-kun. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dimana kita sekarang" ucap Hinata yang membuat Kiba merasa malu.

"Ano, Kiba-kun.. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, katakan saja. Apapun itu,,, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya" Kiba yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya kini menatap Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Apapun itu?" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kiba.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin menciummu, apa kau bersedia, Hinata?" Hinata terdiam, ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Hinata mengangguk serta tersenyum pada Kiba. "Ba-baiklah,,, ji-jika itu bisa menebus rasa bersalahku, Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Hinata?!" Kiba membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya Hinata mau mengabulkan permintaanya yang sama sekali tidak serius.

"Daijobu, biar ini hanya jadi rahasia kita, Kiba-kun. Anggap sebagai kenang-kenangan dari seorang sahabat" jawab Hinata yang tetap bersikap tenang.

Kiba perlahan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hinata tampak pasrah dan bersiap menerima ciuman yang akan Kiba berikan. Ketika bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan, Hinata memejamkan matanya, lengannya memeluk tubuh tubuh Kiba yang terasa panas.

Awalnya Kiba hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang terasa dingin, lalu ia melumat bibir Hinata dengan hati-hati, takut gigi tajamnya menggores bibir tersebut.

Kiba sangat menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mulai membalas ciuman tersebut dengan malu-malu.

Kiba memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Hinata, mengajak lidah Hinata menari dengan lidahnya. Ciuman itu terasa mulai memanas hingga Hinata tanpa sadar melengguh ditengah pertarungan lidah tersebut. Kiba pun demikian, ia merasa tubuhnya memanas.

Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas, ia mendorong pelan tubuh Kiba yang masih memeluknya dan memainkan lidahnya. Berhubung Kiba juga mulai kekurangan Oksigen, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata.

Mereka saling memalingkan muka, rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Beberapa detik belum ada yang mulai berbicara sampai Kiba merasakan pundaknya diguncang berkali-kali.

"Kiba-kun,,, Kiba-kun,,, daijobu?" Hinata khawatir melihat Kiba tiba-tiba diam seperti orang melamun.

Kiba tersentak dan baru menyadari kalau yang tadi dialaminya hanya lamunannya saja. **'Hazukashi na! Bisa-bisanya aku melamun hal seperti itu!'** inner Kiba menahan rasa malunya.

"Hi-Hinata. Ehehe,, Gomen, aku sedikit melamun. Sebelumnya apa yang terakhir kali kau katakan sebelum aku,,, umm,, melamun?" ucap Kiba dengan tertawa kikuk. Hinata menghela nafas lega setelah Kiba kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Ah Kiba-kun, yokatta! Etto, terakhir kali aku mengatakan, **Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, katakan saja. Apapun itu,,, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya**. Setelah itu Kiba-kun mengatakan, **Benarkah? Apapun itu?** Setelah itu Kiba-kun diam seperti orang kerasukan" jelas Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Kiba tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sejak kapan Hinata menyukai hal-hal mistis? Begitulah pemikiran Kiba yang sudah 6 bulan tidak bertemu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hoi Hinata. Aku tidak mungkin mengalami hal yang kau katakan barusan. Tidak ada ruang dalam hati dan fikiranku untuk ditempati makhluk halus karena kaulah yang mengisi hati dan fikiranku, Hinata" gombal Kiba yang mendapat cubitan kecil pada pinggangnya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun sudah pintar menggombal sekarang" ucap Hinata tersipu malu. Kiba menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya, ia mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata lalu mengecupnya. Hinata membalas pelukan Kiba tanpa perasaan khusus, hanya pelukan persahabatan.

"Ne, Hinata" Hinata mendongak menatap Kiba. "Izinkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sampai waktunya kita turun dari sini" Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum sebagai jawaban 'iya' pada Kiba.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Dengan siapapun kau menjalin hubungan, aku berharap kau selalu bahagia bersamanya. Jika ia menyakitimu, aku akan menghajarnya dan merebutmu darinya" bisik Kiba ditelinga Hinata.

"Hehehe tenang saja, Kiba-kun. Dia orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Arigatou Kiba-kun" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya serta bergelayut manja pada Kiba.

"Hinata..." desis Kiba lalu mengecup kening gadis Hyuga tersebut dengan penuh rasa sayang. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia malah membayangkan jika Neji yang melakukannya.

Setelah selesai dengan Bianglala, Kiba mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya. Ternyata Hiashi belum tidur, ia menunggu putri sulungnya sambil mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang ia bawa pulang.

"Tadaima" ucap Hinata sambil menggeser fusuma.

"Okaeri Hinata" jawab Hiashi yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"To-Tousan, belum tidur?" tanya Hinata yang masih berada diluar.

"Tousan sedang mengurusi beberapa dokumen" jawab Hiashi datar.

"Ah paman, saya sudah mengantar Hinata tepat waktu. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mengizinkan saya mengajak Hinata pergi. Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh untuk paman dan Hanabi" ucap Kiba sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kue manju dan cinamon roll.

"Tidak perlu repot membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kami, Inuzuka-san. Melihat Hinata pulang dalam keadaan baik sudah lebih dari cukup. Arigatou" Hiashi tersenyum pada Kiba seraya menepuk pundaknya.

Kiba tersentak dengan sikap Hiashi yang hangat padanya. Kiba tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu saya pamit paman, Hinata. Oyasuminasai. Jaa" pamit Kiba pada Hiashi dan Hinata.

Setelah Kiba keluar dari kediaman Hyuga, Hiashi mengajak Hinata duduk bersamanya. "Hinata, ayo duduk bersama Tousan. Ada yang ingin Tousan tanyakan" Hinata menurut dan duduk dihadapan sang ayah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Inuzuka, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi to the point, tapi wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada emosi disana.

"Eh,, tidak Tousan. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba berbagai permainan disana" jawab Hinata dengan tenang.

"Sou ka. Apa ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Hinata?" kali ini Hinata dibuat terkejut, bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu? Apa ayahnya seorang cenayang?

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, Tousan" jelas Hinata. Hiashi hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap kepalanya. Pemimpin Hyuga itu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 2 dini hari. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke bandara, Hanabi dan Hiashi turut mengantar Hinata menuju bandara. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, Hanabi malah kembali tidur dipangkuan Hinata.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik selama disana, Hinata. Sampaikan salam untuk Hizashi dan Neji" ucap Hiashi sambil memeluk putri sulungnya dan mengusap rambutnya. Baru kali ini putrinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Iya Tousan, akan aku sampaikan" jawab Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghampiri Hanabi yang terlihat sedih akan ditinggalkan olehnya. Hanabi segera memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata mengusap kepala Hanabi

"Hanabi, jaga Tousan selama Nee-san pergi. Kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk paman atau Neji-Nii?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut. Hanabi menggeleng, "Iie, jangan terlalu lama disana Nee-san. Aku akan sangat kesepian dirumah" ucap Hanabi dengan manja.

"Iya tenang saja, Nee-san hanya 4 hari saja disana. Nanti Nee-san bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu" Hinata memberikan senyuman terbaiknya agar Hanabi tidak merasa sedih. Hanabi mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tousan, Hanabi, Kou, jaga diri kalian. Ittekimasu" pamit Hinata sebelum memasuki . Hiashi dan Hanabi melambaikan tangan pada Hinata, sedangkan Kou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata segera check in dan ternyata keberangkatannya dipercepat. Untung saja ia datang lebih dini ke bandara. Selama 1 jam Hinata menunggu pesawatnya tiba. Ia hendak menelpon Neji tapi ia urungkan, mengingat Neji akan menjemputnya nanti di bandara Tokyo.

Akhirnya pesawat tujuan Tokyo datang, Hinata segera berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya. Hinata mencari tempat duduknya sesuai dengan yang tercantum pada tiketnya.

"Ah akhirnya ketemu, tapi sayang sekali..." gumam Hinata sedikit kecewa lantaran ia tidak mendapat posisi dekat jendela. Tapi ia tidak berkecil hati, tujuannya naik pesawat ini ingin bertemu Neji, bukan?

Hinata menyimpan mini bag yang dibawanya. Ia penasaran seperti apa orang yang akan duduk bersamanya? Jika perempuan semoga ia orang yang ramah, jika laki-laki semoga ia orang yang baik.

Hinata sudah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi empuk tersebut, ia merubah mode ponselnya menjadi 'mode pesawat' kemudian memainkan game yang ada didalamnya. Tiba-tiba sesosok pria berambut panjang dark blue serta terlihat acak menghampirinya.

Hinata menoleh dan merasa tidak begitu asing dengan wajah pria tersebut. Mereka saling terkejut karena mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hinata-san?"

"Ma-Madara-san?" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka sama-sama tertawa, tidak menyangka mereka dipertemukan kembali. Hinata mempersilahkan Madara duduk, akan tetapi Madara menolak.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang duduk disana, Hinata. Pasti kau ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan dari jendela kan?" ucap Madara mempersilahkan Hinata menempati kursinya.

"Eh,, hontou? Memangnya anda tidak menginginkan duduk disini, Madara-san?" tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya merasa senang keinginannya terwujud.

"Ah aku tidak masalah duduk dimana saja, Hinata-san. Silahkan..." jawab Madara yang masih berdiri disamping kursinya sambil membawa sebuah tas yang mungkin berisi laptop.

 **'Tidak ku sangka kita berjumpa lagi'** inner Madara bahagia, ia tidak menyangka harapannya terwujud dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan duduk disini. Arigatou Madara-san" Hinata beranjak menempati kursi yang ia inginkan. Madara pun menempati kursi yang sempat diduduki Hinata. Pria itu membuka tasnya lalu mengambil laptopnya.

Hinata kembali meneruskan game yang tadi dimainkannya. Terdengar suara instruksi untuk mematikan ponsel sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Hinata segera menyimpan ponselnya lalu mengambil ipod, ia ingin mendengarkan lagu saja selama perjalanan.

Hinata melirik Madara yang tampak serius menatap laptop. Pria yang diperkirakan berusia 30an itu memiliki iris hitam yang tajam, hidung yang terbilang mancung, wajah yang bersih tanpa noda atau kerutan, dan bibir yang tidak terlalu tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu, Hinata-san" Madara tiba-tiba menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh... Go-gomennasai, Madara-san. Aku sudah mengganggumu" Hinata segera meleparkan pandangannya pada jendela. Ia tidak menyangka Madara menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah memandangi Madara.

"Hei, daijobu Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sedang melihat materi untuk presentasi dikantor, dan sekarang aku sudah selesai" jelas Madara yang malah merasa tidak enak pada Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan bereaksi demikian.

Hinata kembali bertatap muka dengan Madara. "Oh begitu ya. Anda bekerja diperusahaan apa, Madara-san?" Hinata tampak tertarik mengenal pribadi pria dewasa disampingnya. Ia begitu kharismatis dan Hinata berani bertaruh banyak wanita yang menginginkannya.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan property dan konstruksi, Hinata-san. Kalau anda?" Madara bertanya balik pada gadis manis yang sudah menarik hatinya. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan kembali menyimpannya didalam tas.

"Ah sou ka. Aku hanya membantu Tousan jika diperlukan, selebihnya hanya mengurus rumah. Pasti sangat sibuk ya bekerja di bidang itu, Madara-san?"

"Bagaimana ya? Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi aku menyukainya. Ah sumimasen, apa anda masih sekolah Hinata-san?" Madara ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai gadis tersebut.

"Begitu ya. Aku sudah lulus SMA, Madara-san. Hanya saja aku belum berminat melanjutkan study ke bangku kuliah" jelas Hinata yang merasa nyaman berbincang dengan pria disampingnya. Ia merasa Madara bukan orang asing baginya.

"Kenapa belum berminat, Hinata-san? Akan lebih baik jika memiliki gelar sarjana di zaman sekarang" Madara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk saat ini aku ingin menikmati waktu bersama keluarga, Madara-san. Aku juga bekerja freelance di sebuah kantor. Soal kuliah, aku ingin kuliah tahun depan saja" jelas Hinata seperlunya, ia tidak ingin menceritakan kalau ia adalah heiress Hyuga yang akan memimpin klan dan perusahaan kelak.

"Hn, begitu ya. Tidak masalah kalau ingin mengambil kuliah tahun depan, lagipula tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar" ujar Madara sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Um, benar Madara-san" Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian seorang pramugari cantik ber-name tag Yugao Uzuki menghampiri mereka sambil mendorong troli berisi makanan ringan dan minuman.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, tuan-nyonya. Ingin memesan minuman atau makanan ringan?"

"Aku ingin chicken katsu dan white wine" jawab Madara setelah melihat daftar menu.

"Baik akan saya siapkan, bagaimana dengan anda nyonya? Ingin menu yang sama seperti yang suami anda pesan?" wajah Hinata dan Madara sama-sama merona. Bagaimana bisa pramugari tersebut menganggap mereka sepasang suami-istri?

"Su-sumimasen, kami bukan suami-istri" Hinata coba mengkonfirmasi. Lalu menyebutkan makanan dan minuman yang di inginkannya.

"Ah, gomennasai atas kecerobohan saya. Baik, segera saya siapkan" sang pramugari mengambil piring dan gelas lalu menaruh diatas meja lipat yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah itu ia menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan yang kami sajikan" setelah berojigi pramugari tersebut menghampiri penumpang lain.

Suasana terasa canggung pasca kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Madara tidak percaya pramugari tadi mengira mereka suami-istri. **'Apa kami terlihat cocok? Ah, aku jadi semakin tertarik dengan gadis ini'** inner Madara sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano, Itadakimasu Madara-san" Hinata memberanikan diri berbicara, ia tidak ingin sepanjang perjalanan mereka menjadi canggung.

"Ha'i, Itadakimasu Hinata-san" Mereka menikmati makanan bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata makan bersama orang lain. Cara makan Madara terlihat anggun dan elegan, mirip dengan Neji.

"Hinata-san? Doushite?" Madara menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Hinata yang lagi-lagi tertangkap basah memandangi Madara tampak terkejut.

"E-eh? Iie, aku suka melihat cara anda menyantap makanan, mirip dengan seseorang" jelas Hinata dengan cepat, ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyantap makanan dengan tergesa dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhhuuukkk,,, uuhhuuukkk,,, uuhhhuuukkk,,,"

"Ini minumlah, jangan makan dengan seperti itu, Hinata-san" Madara tersenyum melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah, ia menyodorkan air mineral pada Hinata.

Gadis itu segera meminum air tersebut. Tanpa sadar Madara mengusap-usap punggung Hinata, membantunya agar lebih rileks. Hinata menatap Madara, ia terkejut dengan sentuhan pria itu pada punggungnya.

Sadar ia sedikit lancang, Madara segera menarik tangannya, "Ah sumimasen" dan meminum wine di gelasnya dengan canggung.

"A-arigatou, Madara-san. Gomen aku sudah merepotkanmu" Hinata tersenyum pada Madara dan membuat pria itu terpana pada pesona Hinata.

"Hn, itu bukan apa-apa, Hinata-san"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan menyantap hidangan masing-masing dengan suasana sudah sedikit lebih baik.

.

.

.

Selesai makan Hinata merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, maklum saja ia baru tidur selama 4 jam. Ia mengambil bantal kecil yang disediakan pesawat lalu menyandarkannya pada jendela. Masih ada waktu 3 jam untuk sampai di Tokyo.

Madara kembali membuka laptopnya setelah makan, tak lama ia pun merasakan kantuk menyerangnya, ia baru ingat kalau semalam dirinya sama sekali belum tidur karena persiapan untuk presentasi.

Madara mematikan laptopnya dan menyimpannya kembali dalam tas. Tiba-tiba bahu kirinya terasa berat, pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata bersandar padanya. Madara tersenyum tipis, aroma lavender memenuhi indera penciumannya, membuatnya rileks bak aromatherapy.

Madara memberanikan diri membelai helaian indigo gadis disampingnya, ia memejamkan mata dan reflek mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata selama beberapa detik.

 **'Perasaan ini, sudah sangat lama sekali tidak ku rasakan. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, Hinata'** inner Madara yang kembali menyunggingkan senyuman melihat Hinata tidur pulas, wajahnya tampak manis dan imut.

Madara menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi, tidak lama ia memasuki alam sadarnya akibat rasa kantuk yang semakin menjadi. Sang pramugari, Yugao Uzuki melihat mereka tertidur dengan damai, begitu pula beberapa penunpang yang lain. Ia mengambil troli yang berisi selimut untuk menyelimuti para penumpang.

Ketika ia hendak menyelimuti Madara dan Hinata, tangannya dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam jabrik, Obito. Pemuda itu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh sang pramugari tetap diam.

"Sumimasen, aku ingin memotret mereka sebentar saja. Bolehkan?" bisik Obito di telinga Yugao yang membuat gadis itu merona. Yugao mengangguk, tanda ia mengizinkan rencana Obito.

Dengan sigap Obito mengambil smartphonenya dan memotret mereka sebanyak dua kali. Setelah menyelesaikan aksinya Obito kembali menempati kursinya yang terhalang satu kursi didepan Madara.

"Hihihihi akhirnya aku bisa mengabadikan moment mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin?" tanya Obito pada kekasihnya.

"Mereka sangat serasi, Obito-kun. Ano, apa Madara-Jii tidak tahu kita disini?" tanya Rin seraya bersandar pada Obito.

"Iya mereka cocok sekali. Aku akan punya bibi yang kawaii. Hehehe. Etto, paman sama sekali tidak tahu, Rin. Aku juga tidak menyangka paman akhirnya bersedia mengikuti rapat pertemuan di Tokyo" jelas Obito. Ia merangkul kekasihnya yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna! Genki desu? Akhirnya bisa update juga. Chap ini Madara udah muncul lhooo... Gomen lama banget update soalnya selain sibuk ngurusin tugas akhir, data fic ini juga ilang :'( padahal udah bikin sampe 2 chap :'(

Semoga ceritanya gak aneh atau gaje banget yaa. Untuk chap ini dan selanjutnya masih menceritakan Hinata, bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita Ino mohon sabar dulu yaa... Arigatou untuk reviewnya dan kesabarannya dalam menunggu fic ini, semoga bisa update kilat.

\- **Guest** : Arigatou reviewnya :) 2 dari yang udah Guest-san sebut masuk kategorinya :D

\- Amay: Hallo Amay-san. SasuIno ya? Oke Fuuyu masukin daftar dulu ya ;) Arigatou review n vote-nya :D

\- **Silverqueen98** : Hallo :). Oke, ItaIno Fuuyu masukin daftar ;) Arigatou reviewnya :D

\- **Erica719** : Hallo Erica-san. Arigatou review dan sarannya, semoga bermanfaat buat Fuuyu :D

\- **Shion-Hana** : Hallo Shion-san. Madara udah muncul nih. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa ;) Arigatou reviewnya :D

- **Mell Hinaga Kuran** : Halo Mell-san. Akhirnya ada juga yang vote Kakashi :D Oke, Fuuyu masukin daftar yaa ;) Arigatou review dan vote-nya :D

\- **Miya Maretha GaaIno** : Hallo Miya-san. Waduh vote-nya gak tanggung-tanggung. Hehehe. Oke, Fuuyu masukin daftar ;) Arigatou review dan vote-nya :D

\- **Arisa Yuki** : Hallo Arisa-san. Arigatou review dan sarannya :D

\- **Ade854** : Hallo Ade-chan :) Penjelasannya mungkin di chap berikutnya ;) semoga masih bersedia menunggu ya,, Ade-chan ;) Arigatou review dan supportnya :D

\- **Gigi Hadid** : Hallo Rei-chan :) (bener gak? :D soalnya liat dari review). Ada vote SasuIno lagi nih :D. Oke, SasuIno udah masuk list dan akan Fuuyu coba,,, pertimbangkan. Hehehe. Arigatou Rei-chan review dan Supportnya ;)

- **Hana Yuki no Hime** : Hallo Hana-chan :) Gomen ya baru update, chap ini udah ada Madaranya walaupun gak terlalu banyak interaksi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa :D Arigatou reviewnya ;)

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Hallo Ino-chan :) *peluk* Akhirnya Fuuyu bisa update juga fic ini :') waduh saran crack pairnya craik banget. Hehehe. Tenang, sudah Fuuyu siapkan ikemen-ikemen buat Ino ;)

Waduh soal imajinasi itu juga sedikit dapat bantuan dari teman yang sudah berpengalaman(?) hehehe. Fuuyu maunya happy ending tapi lihat nanti gimana kelanjutannya :) Arigatou review dan supportnya ya Ino-chan ;)

\- **Morita Naomi:** Hallo Morita-chan :) ShikaIno ya? Oke, Fuuyu masukin daftar ;) lime ada kok :D mungkin di chap selanjutnya. Fuuyu juga suka incest NejiHina :D Arigatou reviewnya ;)

\- **aku baveer 3:** Hallo Baveer-chan. Iya Fuuyu masih inget kok ;) Iya chap 1-2 memang belum ada konflik, jadinya flat :) Haha Orochimaru memang paling bisa menghidupkan suasana(?) Oke, saran KakaIno udah Fuuyu masukin list ;) Waduh Byakuya? Jangaaann dia cuma buat Fuuyu *nangis ala india* hehehe. Arigatou Baveer-chan udah mampir dan review+kasih saran di fic ini ;) *peluk*

\- **Uchiha Konashi** : Hallo Konashi-san :) chap ini udah ada MadaHina kok, walau masih belum intense. Next chap mungkin masih ada MadaHina :) Arigatou reviewnya ;)

\- **Guest** : Hallo :) Oke vote SasuIno-nya udah Fuuyu simpan :D Arigatou review dan vote-nya :D

Ditunggu review positifnya ya, minna ;) Fuuyu tidak menerima aksi flame dalam wujud apapun :D hehehe. Sampai jumpa next chap, jaa~~


End file.
